Estigia
by laynad3
Summary: Ben Tennyson se rió de lo paradójica que resultaba aquella situación. Antes llamado héroe del mundo y ahora era el prófugo más buscado por todo el planeta y parte del universo...El destructor de mundos. ACTUALIZADO.
1. Firmamento

**+ESTIGIA+**

**00. Prólogo: Firmamento**

Estoy presentando este nuevo fic a esta sección. Espero que les guste, disfrútenlo y espero comentarios respecto a este nuevo proyecto que planteo con esta serie. No presentaré alguna pareja pues ni yo misma estoy segura de cual o cuales serán. Supongo que con el tiempo estará claro. Por otra parte, espero no sacar de rol a los personajes, ya que concibo a un Ben mas maduro, para algo debió servirle todas las experiencias que ha tenido a pesar de tener casi 11 años. La historia esta centrada entre la última temporada de Ben 10, y abarcará trama y personajes de Ben 10 Fuerza Alienígena.

**Disclaimer:** Esta serie no me pertenece, fue creada por **Man of Action** y producida por **Cartoon Network**. Gracias a ustedes por esta espectacular idea, de la cual no espero obtener algún lucro, sólo tomar prestados los personajes para mis locas ideas.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

--++--

_He aquí lo que es esta tierra con todo lo que la rodea. En torno suyo, en sus cavidades, hay muchos lugares; unos más profundos y más abiertos que el país que nosotros habitamos; otros más profundos y menos abiertos; y los hay que tienen menos profundidad y más extensión…Entre las aberturas de la tierra hay una que es la más grande, que la atraviesa por entero. Homero habla de ella cuando dice: muy lejos, en el abismo más profundo que existe en las entrañas de la tierra. Homero y la mayor parte de los poetas llaman a este lugar el Tártaro. Allí es donde todos los ríos reúnen sus aguas, y de allí es de donde en seguida salen...Cuando estas aguas caen con violencia en el abismo inferior, de que os he hablado, forman corrientes, que se arrojan, al través de la tierra, en los lechos de los ríos que encuentran y que llenan como con una bomba. Cuando estas aguas salen de aquí y vienen a los sitios que nosotros habitamos, los llenan de la misma manera; y derramándose por todas partes sobre la superficie de la tierra, alimentan nuestros mares, nuestros ríos, nuestros estanques y nuestras fuentes. En seguida desaparecen, y sumiéndose en la tierra, los unos con grandes rodeos y los otros no con tantos, desaguan en el Tártaro, donde entran más bajos que habían salido, unos más, otros menos, pero todos algo._

_Estas aguas forman muchas corrientes y muy grandes, pero hay cuatro principales, la mayor de las cuales es la que corre más exteriormente y en rededor, y que se llama Océano. El que está enfrente de este es el Aqueronte, que corre en sentido opuesto al través de lugares desiertos, y que sumiéndose en la tierra, se arroja en la laguna Aquerusia, donde concurren la mayor parte de las almas de los muertos, que después de haber permanecido allí el tiempo que se les ha señalado, a unas más, a otras menos, son enviadas otra vez a este mundo para animar nuevos cuerpos._

_Entre el Aqueronte y el Océano corre un tercer río, que no lejos de su origen va a precipitarse en un extenso lugar lleno de fuego, y allí forma un lago más grande que nuestro mar, donde hierve el agua mezclada con el cieno; y saliendo de aquí negra y cenagosa, recorre la tierra y desemboca a la extremidad de la laguna Aquerusia sin mezclarse con sus aguas, y después de haber dado muchas vueltas bajo la tierra, se arroja en la parte más baja del Tártaro. Este río se llama Puriflegeton, del que se ven salir arroyos de llamas por muchas hendiduras de la tierra._

_A la parte opuesta el cuarto río cae primeramente en un lugar horrible y salvaje, que es, según se dice, de un color azulado. Se llama este lugar __**Estigio**__, y laguna Estigia la que forma el río al caer. Después de haber tomado en las aguas de esta laguna virtudes horribles, se sume en la tierra, donde da muchas vueltas y dirigiendo su curso frente por frente del Puriflegeton, le encuentra al fin en la laguna Aquerusia por la extremidad opuesta…Dispuestas así todas las cosas por la naturaleza, cuando los muertos llegan al lugar a que les ha conducido su guía, se les somete a un juicio, para saber si su vida en este mundo ha sido santa y justa o no._

**Platón (En Fedón, Siglo IV a.C) **(1)

--++--

_Abandona ese pensamiento, idiota ¡No estas siendo tú mismo!_

_¿Y?_

_¡Despierta!_

_Ya lo hice, por eso no me interesa salvar el mundo, ¿Por qué mejor no observamos como se consume así mismo? Que divertido será…_

_Reacciona…Ben… ¡Ben!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Levantó su mirada al cielo estrellado y su vista se perdió en la basta inmensidad sobre su cabeza. El viento meció su cabellera castaña lentamente y sus prendas se movieron al unísono de ese compás ritmo, sentado sobre el edificio más alto de aquella ciudad con las piernas colgando libremente, la figura permanecía inmóvil ajena a cualquier interrupción externa. Con su cuerpo mayor al de unos años atrás, la mirada con mayor decisión y firmeza, y su cabeza razonando más coherentemente sin los fantasmas de un idílico mundo, aventuras absurdas y ocurrencias infantiles, Ben Tennyson se rió de lo paradójica que resultaba aquella situación. Antes llamado héroe del mundo y ahora era el prófugo más buscado por todo el planeta y parte del universo. ¿El motivo? No era del todo conveniente y en parte se debía al reloj que alguna vez usó en su muñeca izquierda y que por alguna razón, que ya no recordaba, había desaparecido.

¿O no? Fue la respuesta que le dieron las voces. Que importaba. Sus poderes actuales eran lo único que debía tener presente. Miró nuevamente, y se dio cuenta que intentaba superponer el firmamento de su lejana tierra sobre aquel hostil astro. Que estupidez. Nada cambiaría su presente y tampoco el destino de aquella civilización.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer. Abrió sus brazos extendiéndolos a los lados y sonrió satisfecho, y mientras caía, una luz iluminó todo el cuerpo, tan brillante, tan cálida que atrajo la atención de los seres que caminaban tranquilamente a esas horas. Y eso fue lo último que registraron sus mentes.

_¡Ben, no lo hagas!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**(1)** El Fedón o sobre la inmortalidad del alma. Diálogo platónico que ambienta las últimas horas de vida de Sócrates antes de la ejecución mediante la ingesta de cicuta.

Es algo nuevo, lo sé, y más aún mezclar este tipo de narraciones épicas, sin embargo, tiene una razón de ser.

¿Reviews?


	2. Primera advertencia

**+ESTIGIA+**

**01. Capítulo I: Primera Advertencia**

Nuevamente con otro capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad espero continuar con esto a ver a donde me lleva. Gracias por los reviews, aqui van mis respuestas:

**gorath089: **creo que puedo darte un poco de luz con respeto a lo que voy a tratar aqui. Espero que igualmente te guste este capitulo.

**neverdie: **lo siento, tiendo a meter demasiado suspenso en mis historias iniciandolas de manera extraña. Debo decir, que adelanté este capitulo para aclararte esto y si, poco a poco voy mostrando lo que no entendiste. Estoy segura que con este te haras una idea mejor.

**Disclaimer:** Esta serie no me pertenece, fue creada por **Man of Action** y producida por **Cartoon Network**. Gracias a ustedes por esta espectacular idea, de la cual no espero obtener algún lucro, sólo tomar prestados los personajes para mis locas ideas.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se encuentra en una habitación oscura, ni el menor susurro puede interrumpir el aplastante silencio de aquella lúgubre instancia húmeda, depresiva y posiblemente, infinita tanto como el mismo universo. Intenta gritar pero la voz no sale de su garganta, roncos y guturales sonidos la reemplazan haciendo que la chispa de miedo se dispare en su mente. Vigila todos los rincones, si es que puede llamarlos así, busca formas espeluznantes de aliens o humanos, enemigos o amigos, pero lo más mortificante es que, es la misma nada lo que lo atormenta. Y de repente, como sí un ente desconocido le diera una pista, un haz de luz aparece lejos, distante pero que se torna cercana hasta que tiene que retroceder unos pasos temeroso porque sus ojos lo han engañado y ahora "eso" está casi encima suyo transportándose rápida e ilógicamente próximo a sus pies. Se interesa por el objeto que ilumina aquella luz, antes inadvertido. Se acerca lentamente, inseguro de encontrar algo desagradable, pero se atreve porque sabe que allí esta la respuesta; su expresión cambia al notar una cápsula de vidrio, en ella yace un Vilgax atado a una series de cables y tuberías que lo sustentan y le dan vida. ¿Cómo llegó ahí? Es la pregunta que flota en el aire y por eso, la solución se evade. Acaricia cuidadosamente la superficie lisa y fría de aquel contenedor, atraído por un extraño magnetismo, una familiaridad en medio del caos que lo llevan de vuelta a un mundo que es el suyo, y muy diferente a ese. Inexplicable. Entonces el alien abre los ojos. Mira y escudriña cada parte de su ínfimo ser, riéndose o tal vez preparando una emboscada.

-_Tarde o temprano el Omnitrix será mío_ –señala satisfecho como una ráfaga de viento que amenaza con la destrucción.

Tarda unos segundos en comprender, ¿es una trampa o un sueño? -Eso ni pensarlo -responde-Te volveré a patear el trasero –ha ganado una. Su sonrisa se desvanece al ver la maligna expresión del otro.

-_Sabes perfectamente que no será así. El omnitrix se está moviendo, lo has visto…si, la imagen que te espanta e invade tus más oscuras pesadillas, un ser como ningún otro, de una fuente externa, pero motivado por un alma despiadada que corrompe tus pensamientos y cobra fuerza con tus deseos_ –gradualmente la estridente risa se va desvaneciendo al igual que el cuerpo deshecho de su mortal némesis.

-No te tengo miedo –sentencia al recipiente vacio, sabiendo que sí hay alguien escondido que juega con sus emociones, oculto ante su mirada.

-_Uhyy, el niño se ha vuelto valiente. Supongo que debo esforzarme más para hacerte temblar ante mi presencia…_ –la voz, diferente a la de Vilgax, resuena en el lugar, todo vuelve a quedar en sombras, y Ben no está seguro de querer conocer a su dueño. Siente un aliento cálido a la altura de su oído que le tienta, le susurra confianzudamente –_mí estimado yo… _-le seduce tanto que a veces le escucha, pero en esta ocasión lo único que quiere es huir.

Se paraliza. Todo su cuerpo palpita, sus entrañas vibran con una extraña energía que va inundándolo, embriagante, exquisita, y que le va a condenar. Lo reconoce, alguna vez un sujeto separado de su existencia, embargado por el odio y la venganza, una vez humano y también, un experimento fallido, sangre de su sangre unida por accidente y el detonador perfecto para obtener su ADN. Lo sabia, desde aquella fatídica vez, ignorada en sus memorias pero presentes en su cuerpo.

Despierta agitado, sudando copiosamente y jadeando en una desordenada cama, casi a punto de caer de ella. En apariencia podría significar un mal sueño, o simplemente nada, pero sabe que aquello no es un juego, una simple alucinación producto de tantos dulces o de la paranoia de su prima. El cambio se ha puesto en marcha. ¿Cómo controlar lo desconocido? Más aún, ¿Cómo controlar la consciencia de alguien a quién nunca conoció? No puede volver a conciliar el sueño, no cuando tiene la certeza que volverá a aquel sitio. Decide salir a tomar aire fresco, caminando en puntitas evitando levantar sospechas de Gwen y del abuelo, los cuales continúan descansando ajenos a su tragedia.

-¿Por qué me está pasando esto? A penas me estaba acostumbrando…-comenta frustrado mientras mira el paisaje sombrío a su alrededor. Se detiene a mitad de camino sintiéndose repentinamente agotado, el reloj comienza a brillar y una punzada de dolor atraviesa su pecho. Cae pesadamente al suelo intentando tomar aire y aplacar el malestar pero el ardor que se va extendiendo, se vuelve más intenso. Su piel alrededor del omnitrix aparece invadida por pequeños tentáculos que palpitan y van subiendo por su antebrazo. Cierra sus ojos enfocando su atención en algo trivial, y de nuevo está la misma presencia, la imagen en su cabeza se forma nítida y la sonrisa maliciosa del acosador ser se va convirtiendo en lo único en que puede razonar.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunta al borde del colapso.

_-¿Por qué? Esperé una mejor pregunta, pero ya que te molestas en hacerla no soy quién para juzgarla ¿Verdad?…Mi querido Ben, porque me gusta ¿A ti no? Me permite sentir el poder que he ido ganando sobre ti…_

Abre sus ahora ojos fluorescentes rehusando a continuar la conversación, los mueve arbitrariamente sin enfocar algún objeto específico. Y por primera vez, siente que ya no es el quien controla sus movimientos, que se ha convertido en un mero espectador. Gime mientras el calor invade cada célula de su cuerpo aunque desconoce la causa. Y muy al final del umbral del dolor, entra en un estado de clarividencia. Su mente queda en blanco. Todo lo que lo circunda empieza a flotar y el aura de su cuerpo genera un poderoso campo magnético. Por unos segundos ese pequeño espacio parece estar encerrado en una dimensión diferente. Una nueva chispa se crea, y tan rápido como emergió aquel ser, desaparece a su encierro carnal mientras que Ben por inercia se rinde al peso de cuerpo. La figura que se proyecta sobre el reloj ha sido la salvadora para culminar el episodio que lo mantenía atrapado cuando decidió abrir las puertas del otro lado desconocido. No emite un agradecimiento o un saludo, simplemente deja que la tierra húmeda sea un aliciente para las anteriores sensaciones. Los murmullos se oyen vagos, tan lejos que pone en duda si sigue consciente.

-Oye, ¿Me estas escuchando? –exige el diminuto ser, exasperado por la indiferencia del humano.

-No –Contesta escuetamente, aún recostado en el barro. Su mente sólo le recuerda el dolor que permanece en todo su cuerpo.

-Qué descarado eres, no debí tomarme el atrevimiento de venir a ayudarte –declara dándole la espalda al niño. Sin embargo, arrepentido voltea a mirarlo nuevamente. Lo detalla. – ¿Estas bien? –le cuestiona intrigado al verlo inmóvil.

-Pasará.

-¿Qué?

-El dolor, fue lo que preguntaste…-se reincorpora con dificultad y levanta su vista al cielo donde ninguna estrella ilumina –Se ve tan oscuro como en mis pesadillas…

-No es la primera vez que sucede ¿Verdad? Había notado la interferencia pero lo había ignorado. Pensé, aquel chico de nuevo tratando de hacerle algo extraño a mi preciado invento. Pero, fue diferente…porque…

-Basta Azmuth, no lo entendería…además, estoy cansado.

-Pero debes saberlo

-No. Lo solucionaré.

-¡Ja! ¿Cómo, me pregunto? ¿Así como lo has hecho esta vez? ¡Le estabas permitiendo tomar el control, los secretos del omnitrix y aún así!

-Baja la voz, mi prima y abuelo te escucharan. Además, con quien crees que hablas, yo soy un héroe y pue…- fue interrumpido.

-¡Eres un humano en pleno desarrollo y ni siquiera te atrevas a negarlo! Hablaremos cuando ese pequeño cerebro se haya calmado –la transmisión finalizó. La pequeña silueta de creador del omnitrix había desaparecido.

La mañana pronto haría entrada en el horizonte. Se mueve con lentitud hacia el camper asegurándose de no ser ruidoso, camina hacia el pequeño comedor al lado del gran ventanal ahora cubierto por una roídas cortinas, que no le interesa dejar descubierto para que la frágil resolana entre a través del vidrio, y toma asiento elevando sus piernas para alcanzar a colocar sus pies en el asiento contrario. Medita largamente sobre lo acontecido y se convence a sí mismo de mantener el mismo comportamiento para evitar miradas preocupadas sobre sí, aunque no está completamente seguro de resistir por mucho tiempo.

Los minutos se arrastran silenciosos, seguidos del tic toc de algún reloj dentro del lugar. Escucha sonidos familiares, y entonces una adormilada pelinaranja hace acto de aparición. La contempla unos instantes mientras estira sus extremidades superiores, se frota con sus dedos los perezosos ojos y bosteza sonoramente.

_Y aquí tenemos a toda una dama_

Es el pensamiento que cruza su cabeza. Voltea a mirar a afuera. En otra circunstancia se habría burlado de ella, tal vez, porque ese tipo de cosas no se le presentan muy seguido. Si, porque madrugar no era su fuerte. Y la chica parece reflexionar lo mismo, ya que clava su vista en él, mostrando una clara expresión de sorpresa. Gwen es una mujer intuitiva, y si algo es sospechoso, es la evasión por parte de su primo y aquella madrugada de desvelo que no la desmienten sus ojeras.

-Ben…

-Oh, debes estar de buen humor para que decidas dirigir una palabra a este humilde servidor, ten cuidado, puedo dañar el resto de tu día –sonríe divertido al ver el ceño fruncido por parte de la joven.

-Que agresivo eres, pues bien, debería hacerte caso. –regresa a la pequeña habitación para tomar sus cosas y entrar a tomar un baño –Y yo que estaba preocupada…-susurra antes de cerrar con un portazo aún con el presentimiento de que algo anda mal con su tonto primo.

Suspira al verse sólo. Una mueca de dolor borra la burlona sonrisa de rostro. Levanta sus manos para ocultar su expresión y deposita sus brazos sobre la mesa sustentando el peso de su cabeza. La desesperación comienza a cavar en su pecho, tan hondo que no está seguro de poder controlar lo que le suceda de ahora en adelante.

_-Sam…_

.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

Cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia, o lo que sea, es bienvenido.

¿Reviews?


	3. Confrontaciones peligrosas

**+ESTIGIA+**

**02. Capítulo II: Confrontaciones peligrosas**

Nuevamente con una actualización, lamento la espera pero el tiempo no me da para más. Sinceramente espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo, y que la medio escena de acción sea convincente aunque no estoy segura de ello.

Un anuncio importante, dentro de poco esta historia pasará a Rating M+, así que estén prevenidos, la razón, porque ya casi las escenas serán más fuertes, y cumpliendo con el reglamento del sitio debo calificarlo así.

**.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Neverdie: **oh, no te preocupes, pronto iré armando el rompecabezas. Lamento ser tan enredadora pero me gustan las historias de suspenso. Gracias por leer, intentaré ser más rápida con las actualizaciones.

**Gorath089:** si, es un rompecabezas, así que léelo bien, a medida que avance revelare todo. Gracias por leer, espero que disfrutes este.

**Dizashe:** si Ben es lo máximo, y más con esos capítulos tan emocionantes que van saliendo, kyaa soy feliz, jeje. Aquí va el capitulo, disfrútalo y no dudes en dejar tu review.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Esta serie no me pertenece, fue creada por **Man of Action** y producida por **Cartoon Network**. Gracias a ustedes por esta espectacular idea, de la cual no espero obtener algún lucro, sólo tomar prestados los personajes para mis locas ideas.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

La sensación de placer recorre su cuerpo. Se convulsiona ante las caricias que experimenta. El cuerpo de ella presionando sobre el suyo, la cálida boca humedeciendo el lóbulo de su oreja y unas palabras inatendibles le provocan una nueva corriente eléctrica. Podría continuar por mucho tiempo en aquella burbuja de irrealidad, sumergido en una tranquilidad única y la certeza que el dolor ya no está. Pero la visión se esfuma, la sensación de confort lo abandona y un agudo dolor en cabeza le despierta súbitamente. Con medio cuerpo por fuera de la cama, la sábana descansando en el piso y una torcida panorámica le indica que se ha caído de su cómodo lecho de descanso. Gruñe inconforme mientras se incorpora para acomodar sus pertenencias en el sitio adecuado. A lo lejos escucha una leve risita que le llena los oídos. Se sonroja hasta los oídos al ser descubierto por la persona que menos desea, así que reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad deja a un lado el bochorno para enfrentar la mirada de la chica que medio ladeada en el sillón del pequeño comedor, lo observa burlonamente. La mira con fiereza haciéndole saber su enfado, aunque no parece tener efecto ya que le muestra la lengua en respuesta para volver a centrar su atención en la pantalla del portátil que tanto atesora.

Oh, por lo menos no empezaba el día con una pesadilla. Deja caer sus hombros en señal de derrota, contempla la posibilidad de regresar a dormir, aunque ha olvidado lo que soñaba, y sin embargo la desecha cuando escucha rugir a su estómago quejándose de hambre. Si, un rico alimento para iniciar la mañana mejoraría su mal genio y alejaría su deprimido ánimo. O eso creyó.

Un desayuno compuesto de unas deliciosas, según el abuelo, larvas de hormiga _Liometropum apiculatum _sofreídas con algo de mantequilla (1), y acompañadas con un exquisito guiso adorna la mesita donde los chicos se sientan a tomar su primera comida del día. Temerosos porque el contenido del plato no salte hacia sus caras se miran mutuamente en busca de una unánime tregua que les permita encontrar una solución, y es que a pesar de tener hambre, la idea de comer aquello no les parece algo interesante. El hombre sonriente a su lado les indica que ya pueden degustar su delicia culinaria mientras les explica largamente lo exótico de aquel plato originario de un país llamado México, y que son afortunados de degustarlo aún cuando la dificultad de conseguir los ingredientes es elevada. Sin embargo, la charla no los convence.

-No estoy tan desesperada para comer esto –señala la chica apartando el plato de su lado - ¿Abuelo, no tienes algo menos "nutritivo"? –le sonríe cálidamente esperando que la sutil palabra no ejerza un efecto negativo en las intenciones de abuelo. La mueca de asco por parte del castaño no se hace esperar, y desvaneciendo el armónico ambiente que ha querido crear su prima, aparta el manjar lejos – ¿"Nutritivo"? Diría…asqueroso.

-¡Ben!

Sin embargo, el comentario no parece molestar al viejo plomero que mantiene su semblante sonriente. Este observa los platos donde el desayuno sigue intacto y pasea su mirada por los rostros de los niños.

-Se supone que esto es el alimento ideal, les brinda proteína para ayudarlos en su crecimiento –se cuestiona acariciándose el mentón con gesto dubitativo. Ambos chicos se mantienen en silencio, saben que sólo falta un pequeño empujón para convencer al adulto que ser condescendiente con sus nietos no es tan malo como parece.

-Y lo es, abuelo –le consciente la inteligente aprendiz de maga –Te has esforzado mucho por cocinarlo, pero, recuerda que tus hijos no siguieron la tradición y nuestros gustos no son tan "selectos" como los tuyos…-enfatiza las últimas palabras para obtener el premio deseado.

-No se…por esa razón, más aún para…-sigue meditando el anciano. La ojiverde blanquea sus ojos al ver frustrada su táctica de persuasión. Voltea a ver a su primo pero se encuentra con un Ben alterado, con los ojos cerrados y una mano que cubre su boca.

-¿Ben, tienes náuseas? –le pregunta acercándose para tomar la muñeca del chico y apartarla. El aludido respinga ante la sorpresa de verse de descubierto y forcejea por soltarse del agarre. Su mirada pasa de Gwen al abuelo que ha dejado de pensar para fijar sus azabaches iris en su persona. Niega con la cabeza. Una chispa de comprensión asalta sus ojos, entonces la menor grita mentalmente victoria ante la jugada maestra de su primo.

-Cambiaré el menú, creo que fue desconsiderado de mi parte forzarte a comerlo. Será la próxima vez –se aleja llevándose los platos consigo, aseverando que traerá algo diferente.

Una amplia sonrisa surca el rostro de la maga quién abraza a un distraído castaño. No recibe protesta alguna ni un empujón brusco para alejarla, pero lo olvida ya que la euforia no la deja centrarse en los detalles. Se siente al otro lado nuevamente moviendo sus piernas rítmicamente mirando con buenos ánimos el paisaje fuera de la camper. Ben permanece inmóvil fijando su vista en un punto específico del piso evitando que la concentración se pierda.

-Ahh, fue una buena actuación, casi llegue a creerte –ríe complacida. Eleva sus manos haciendo figuras en el aire –No puedes decir que no improvisé ¿Verdad? –no recibe comentario alguno. El niño no ha cambiado de posición y parece abstraído de lo que habla –No se porque me molesto en dirigirte la palabra, dios, al menos podrías fingir interés ¿Sabes? –regresa con su portátil dejando al otro a un lado.

**--++--**

El tiempo vuelve a pasar lento y nada interesante parece asomar por la ventana. Su estómago gruñe otra vez y se remueve por enésima vez. Su prima lo detalla y frunce el ceño molesta.

-Quédate quieto, eres fastidioso. Deberías estar satisfecho con haber logrado comer unos huevos y una bebida achocolatada –vociferó harta.

Quita sus ojos del paisaje medio desértico y los fija en su odiosa familiar que sentada al otro extremo lo fulmina con la mirada –No es mi culpa el haber quedado con hambre, señorita perfecta.

-No es la primera vez ¿recuerdas? Comes como cerdo.

-Es mejor eso, a ser un esqueleto viviente que tiene miedo de las callorías en su comida.

-¡Ahh, son calorías (2)! ¡Aprende a pronunciarlo, tonto! Tengo que cuidar mi peso y salud, ¿acaso pretendes que engorde como una bola de grasa a punto de no moverse?

-Me gustaría verlo, jajaja –por primera vez después del episodio de sus pesadillas ríe a carcajadas producto de una corta escena imaginada.

-Ya basta los dos –sentencia el ex plomero detrás del volante. No contradicen la orden del mayor y vuelven a caer en el mutismo producto del agobiante clima y el aburrido terreno por el que transitan.

_Ya viene _–susurra la voz excitada

Se estremece. Vuelve a hacer conexión con su cabeza pero desconoce como lo hace. Maldita alucinación o fantasma, le da igual. Intenta ignorarlo, ya que sólo incoherencias pueden provenir de sus susurros.

_Yo si lo siento, y no viene en plan de saludarte…-_ríe a escondidas resonando en su cabeza como un eco difícil de borrar.

_¿Quién viene?_ -Pregunta mentalmente tratando de callar la voz de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, esta se regocija haciéndolo sufrir ante sus misterios, ante la duda y algo del miedo que comienza a salir.

_Quien sabe…tal vez un peligroso alien que desea matarte…_

_¡Deja de jugar!_ –le reprende.

_El problema no es que venga, el problema es ¿Estás en capacidad para enfrentarlo?_-finaliza su burla para callar definitivamente. El objetivo ya ha sido logrado.

Y por un segundo, la duda asalta su mente. Sabe que el omnitrix lo respalda, y sin embargo, su pecho le oprime de dolor, la voz le continúa hablando y por si fuera poco, la sensación de debilidad no ha desaparecido. Tiene miedo de utilizar el reloj, porque no sabe si resistirá el cambio o se volverá loco. Pero echar a un lado la advertencia significaría hacer oídos sordos a una verdad innegable. Por más que su creciente desprecio hacia "eso", que no ha podido catalogar de otra forma, esté presente debe dar crédito a la habilidad innata de aquel para localizar personas, cosas o aliens, en este caso. Permanece quieto ante cualquier señal que le indique la presencia de algún enemigo o cualquier cosa extraña, le da el beneficio de la duda. Sin embargo, la monotonía del paisaje caluroso desvanece la paranoica idea de la voz.

_No juegues conmigo, maldita sea._

Se enrosca más en su posición recostando su adolorida cabeza contra la suave superficie del mueble dejando que el aire caliente, el sonido de las teclas de la laptop y el ruido del motor en marcha, inunden sus sentidos. La oscuridad reina por unos instantes en donde el presente, sus temores, las voces, las pesadillas se disuelven y quejan atrás. Fragmentos de memoria deambulan ahora perdidos de escenas pasadas, de acontecimientos divertidos, de aliens poderosos, de combates peligrosos, de problemas fuera de su control. Una y otra vez desaparecen interminables, reflejando angustias, emociones y malos ratos.

Entre ires y venires, se encuentra sentado en su pupitre en el salón de clases recibiendo una cátedra de matemáticas, el tic tac del reloj discurre entre cortes siendo el instrumento de acompañamiento perfecto para la suave voz de la profesora, que frente a sus alumnos camina de un lado a otro en el estrado sosteniendo entre sus manos un volumen grueso que va leyendo a medida que explica un complejo ejercicio, del cual no tiene la menor idea. Un bostezo mal disimulado y sus adormilados ojos buscando algo más entretenido a su alrededor es lo que su prima llamaría una perdida de tiempo; que más da, sin embargo, no hay algo interesante en todo el recinto que le robe su atención. Suspiró derrotado.

_Que aburrimiento_ –piensa.

_-¿No crees que es más divertido destrozar aliens?_

La pregunta lo pilla desprevenido. Movido por la inercia se voltea hacia la persona quién le ha hablado. Se sorprende al encontrarse con una niña de cabellos negros y unos penetrantes ojos carmesí. Le sonríe amigablemente como si de sus labios no hubiera salido semejante idea grotesca y asquerosa. La observa minuciosamente, en espera de un indicio, pero parece que algo anda últimamente mal con sus oídos. Regresa a su posición original para enfocar a la mujer adulta escribir en el tablero una serie de ecuaciones sin sentido, llenas de números y letras. Vaya complique.

_-Uno se acerca… ¿Por qué no lo destrozas antes que sea demasiado tarde, Benjamín?_

De un respingo dirige sus ojos nuevamente hacia la chica de piel pálida y cabellera azabache. Esta vez la horrible sonrisa deformada en un sentimiento de gusto pervertido le manda un escalofrío que recorre y hace vibrar su cuerpo. Nota que sostiene una _katana_ (3) de hermosa apariencia que parece refulgir entre las sombras del lugar, se la ofrece sin dudarlo. Se levanta de golpe haciendo que la silla choque contra el suelo. El sonido reverbera por el salón pero nadie parece percatarse, la escena continúa en la pacífica aula como si se tratara de una cinta de cine en plena función. Centra su atención en su compañera, la cual ya no sostiene la filosa arma, y sin poder detenerla, ella en un movimiento ágil desliza sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo cariñoso. Percibe la calidez de su cuerpo al pegarse contra el suyo y el aliento chocar contra su oreja. Se estremece. El aroma es una mezcla de lavanda con algo que no identifica, pero es dulce y agradable.

-_Yo se que te gusta. Tu interior bulle por derramarla…ve y siente como en cada suspiro la vida se puede escapar…disfrútalo…Benjamin…_

_Benjamin_ –susurra el eco. Tentándolo, atrayéndolo…

Los brazos lo abandonan, la calidez es reemplazada por un frío y las ansias de un sentimiento que desconoce. Se niega de dejarse dominar, no quiere; el vacío aparece pronto quitándole la base en donde sustentarse y cae. Y a medida que lo hace mantiene sus ojos en la joven que va quedando a la distancia.

_-¡Benjamin!_

Escucha el agudo grito desesperado de una mujer que le llama, haciendo eco por aquel profundo y sin fin agujero negro, que casi rompe sus tímpanos.

Se retuerce, una molesta sensación se instaura en su cabeza. Algo lo está halando. Abre sus ojos enfocando su entorno. Aleja la insistente fuerza que le presionaba el hombro de un manotazo.

-¡Oye, que te pasa! –Rezonga su prima acariciando con cuidado su mano lastimada –No se para que intenté despertarte, sabiendo lo brusco que eres. –se aleja enfadada.

-¿Por qué me despertarías repentinamente si estoy teniendo una pesadilla? ¿Te importa acaso? –interroga curioso por la reacción de la maga.

-Por nada, idiota.

Las miradas ojiverdes se enfrentan. Y con la misma rapidez que iniciaron el contacto, los ojos se abren de sorpresa ante el estremecimiento de la maquina rodante y el grito de alamar por parte del abuelo les llega a sus oídos. El camper se mueve descontroladamente de un lado a otro mientras el humo se levanta como un faro anunciando el accidente. Bruscamente todo se detiene y el ruido del motor cesa.

-¿Están bien, chicos? –les habla el adulto desde su posición detrás del volante, que apenas a logrado dirigir para evitar el choque. Los dos que momentos atrás se asieron con fuerza del objeto más cercano a sus manos, asienten silenciosamente. La chica decide confirmar sus gestos. –Estamos bien, abuelo. –le calma la ojiverde recuperando el aliento. –Ben, ¿estas bien? –nota como sostiene su cabeza y respira agitadamente.

…_Yo se que te gusta. Tu interior bulle por derramarla…ve y siente como en cada suspiro la vida se puede escapar…_

-Estoy bien –la mano a medio camino se detiene con esa simple frase. No insiste. Camina hasta la salida para conocer la causa de su retraso. –Detente –le ordena el castaño desde su lugar, aún sin mover un solo músculo. –Alguien está afuera.

Lo mira incrédula instándola a abrir su boca para replicar. –Esa es la intención de que salga, ¿no crees? –Sin embargo, la clara expresión de preocupación de su primo le mortifica. –Ben, ¿Qué sucede?...Algo anda mal contigo últimamente…

No obtiene respuesta. Observa como este se levanta y pasa por su lado sin siquiera escucharla. Lo detiene de un hombro y tira de él. –Ni se te ocurra. Evaluaremos primera la situación si es verdad lo que dices… -le mira con decisión. Pero, por segunda vez su mano es aparatada descuidadamente.

-Ben aléjate de la puerta –le grita su abuelo tratando de alcanzarlo y parar la discusión de sus nietos.

Nada. El seguro de la puerta es retirado, la luz entra por la pequeña salida impidiendo a la joven maga parcialmente la visión. -¿! Ben, me estas escuchando ¡? –grita enfadada buscando a tientas con su mano el cuerpo del chico para retenerlo. Apenas si logra notar su silueta - ¿! Cual es tu maldito problema ¡?

-El único problema es el estúpido alien que nos ha atacado…-le devuelve con físico odio ante de desaparecer.

-¡Abuelo!

El hombre ya está preparado para enfrentar al enemigo. Se mueve primero seguido de la pelinaranja. Y lo ven. El atacante, un alien ya conocido por ellos permanece varios metros alejado del camper sin inmutarse ante el arma de ataque que carga en sus brazos. El otro chico está unos pasos más adelante en una postura tensa.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres, Vulcano?! –grita el castaño, sosteniendo con fuerza el omnitrix que ha comenzado a vibrar contra su piel. Puede sentir la clara diversión del alien y la manera como alarga el suspenso entre sus razones y la batalla.

-¿Debo tener un motivo para hacerlo, Tennyson?

Ben duda. Y el otro lo ve, ve su miedo grabado en sus pupilas. Le invita a pelear, le fuerza a moverse. Pero su cuerpo está entumecido y su cabeza quiere explotar. Permanece quieto y sin embargo, el otro aprovecha para impulsarse contra él. El viejo plomero levanta su arma, tiene completa seguridad que su nieto no hará nada, aunque desconoce la razón. Un rayo surge de la voluminosa máquina con una fuerza extraordinaria hacia el objetivo chocando contra este. La onda de choque se extiende por el lugar levantando una gran nube de polvo. De la nada, la pantalla de polvo es dispersada por el alien enfurecido que sin un rasguño visible sigue su camino, y antes que Gwen pueda finalizar su hechizo, Ben es lanzado violentamente por el brazo que se ha estrellado contra su pecho. Su cuerpo se alza ante la vista atónita de los presentes y cae dando volteretas por el suelo.

-¡_Amedra ni finesterra_ (3)! -grita la chica alejando al enemigo del cuerpo de su primo con las rocas más cercanas, que con furiosa energía lo embisten y lo arrastran al pequeño abismo a un lado del camino.

-¡Encárgate de él! –le indica el ex plomero antes de correr hacia el sitio donde Vulcano ha caído.

-¡Ben! ¡Ben! ¿Estás bien? –corre hacia el menor que no muestra señal de vida alguna.

Puede escucharla, los gritos desesperados de la joven golpeando sus tímpanos, pero el dolor parece bloquear algún intento de su parte para responder. Deja vagar sus pensamientos mientras su vista torcida del paisaje se mantiene en un punto fijo y se pierde más allá.

_¿Duele verdad? –Ríe con ganas la voz –Mal hecho, mal hecho…permitir que se acercara tanto y atacara de esa forma. Sólo empeoró tu estado físico de por si deteriorado. ¿Acaso no era suficiente con el sufrimiento del omnitrix presionando tus sentidos?_

_Empiezo a creer que eres masoquista…_

_-¡Cállate! –_le responde mentalmente jadeando. Una punzada de dolor recorre sus órganos que le hacen arquearse y convulsionar. Un quejido lastimero escapa de su boca. Siente unas manos cálidas que lo voltean con cuidado y le colocan boca arriba. Desorientado fija sus ojos en los verdes ajenos. Lleva sus manos al omnitrix para presionarlo con fuerza y amortiguar el pinchazo en su miembro.

-¿Ben?... ¿Por qué?...-le llama a medida que le ayuda a incorporarse. Nota su vista perdida y no está segura de tener la atención completa del chico. –Ben…

_¿Lo oyes? Es el sonido de la desesperación…destrózalo…y calla la molesta sensación de repugnancia…elimínalo. –_Interrumpe la voz -_Destrúyelo…yo se que te va a gustar…_

Las palabras de repente lo transportan al salón de clases con la chica de mirada carmesí, seduciéndolo, moviendo sus labios para mostrarle palabras prohibidas, un lado que desconoce…malditas palabras, oscuras, macabras…_Destrózalo, si, eso te gusta ¿Verdad?_

Se estremeció. La siente, está cerca, recostada contra su espalda, abrazada a él y sus dedos acariciando distraídamente su pecho lastimado, susurrándole al oído…

-¿Dónde diablos se ha metido el alien? –habla de repente en voz alta, ignorando la expresión de sorpresa en los ojos de su prima. Lo olvida todo, sus dudas, su locura, su dolor. La chica de sus alucinaciones sonríe complacida en un torcido gesto de diversión insana, y no se percata de estar haciéndolo de la misma manera.

-¿Ben? –tiembla la voz a su lado. La pelinaranja está asustada. Algo ha cambiado en los ojos de chico. Hay un brillo que no logra identificar, un aura que le hace erizar los vellos y una sonrisa horrible que le hace retroceder. -¿Quién eres?

El aludido flexiona sus piernas a lado y lado de sus caderas y centra su atención en el brazo junto con el reloj. Que interesante…Ladea su cabeza divertido por algo que recién ha descubierto. -¿Acaso no es evidente, Gwendolin? –La empuja lejos –Deberás aprender a guardar secretos, querida. -Presiona el omnitrix. Una mueca de dolor aparece en su rostro, se flexiona contra sí gruñendo mientras clava sus uñas en la tierra seca y caliente.

La joven maga se mueve lejos, no sabe que hacer. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Cómo lo detenía? ¿Qué debía hacer? Todo estaba mal, pero si creyó que hasta allí llegaban las cosas, estaba equivocada. Lo más extraño fue captado por sus ojos, un sangriento proceso de transformación le hace alarmarse.

-¡Ben! ¡Ben! –grita presa en pánico con lágrimas en los ojos. Con dificultad se levanta y corre con todas sus fuerzas, porque si no lo hace, su instinto le dice que lo va a perder.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(1)** Escamoles. Son huevos de hormiga que se sirven en mantequilla con sal para acentuar su sabor. Nativos de México.

**(2)** Unidad de medida para determinar el contenido de energía de un alimento.

**(3)** Si, es un hechizo inventado por mí, así que disculpen la falta de originalidad.

Si un final cursi, lamento dejarlo así, tenía planeado seguirlo pero supongo que preferí dejarlo en suspenso.

Espero comentarios, críticas, sugerencias a mi trabajo…

Nos leemos en la próxima entrega…


	4. Básico

**+ESTIGIA+**

**03. Capítulo III: Básico**

No hay excusas lo sé, pero el estudio no permite más. Para todos los que estaban esperando pues este capitulo va ser la introducción de mi personaje clave dentro de la historia, es de mi propia autoría y le dedico tanto porque será super importante.

**Nota importante, dentro de unos capítulos pasará a Rating M+, así que estén preparados.**

**.**

**Agradecimientos a: **

**Neverdie: **Con esto no es mucho lo que te ayudo a entender, pero es algo. Disfrútalo.

**GTH089:** Gracias por el halago, es muy buen aliciente para seguir. De verdad lamento la espera, pero no lo dejaré, este capitulo es uno de transición así que no revela nada a parte del nuevo personaje y el otro lado (enemigos) que no había mostrado.

**BlindMaster:** Si, si esa es la intención, un poco de maldad no daña a nadie, eh? Ahora si continua leyendo, que empieza.

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Esta serie no me pertenece, fue creada por **Man of Action** y producida por **Cartoon Network**. Gracias a ustedes por esta espectacular idea, de la cual no espero obtener algún lucro, sólo tomar prestados los personajes para mis locas ideas.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dejó a un lado la malteada achocolatada procurando no derramarla en el proceso. Desde aquella posición aquella ciudad humana se veía amplia, poderosa e imponente. Por unos momentos creyó estar frente a una implacable fuerza de ataque, inteligencia y minuciosidad que caracterizaba a otras civilizaciones conocidas con anterioridad, pero su decepción fue mayor al relacionarse con los llamados hombres, terrestres o cualquier apelativo que tuvieran en el basto universo. Criaturas viles, eso sí sagaces e inteligentes, pero que carecían de bondad, determinación y se limitaban exclusivamente a lo material, aunque se lo negaran repetidas veces disfrazándolo con falsos rituales a un dios. ¿Acaso se defenderían con garras, dientes y armas inútiles que escupían fuego, como los demás seres de su ecosistema? Salvajes, primitivos e irracionales eso eran, incapaces de adaptarse sin dañar el medio ambiente, organismos incoherentes en sus acciones y guiados por emociones; y sin embargo, ante ellos se presentaba el artefacto más poderoso en todo lo conocido: el omnitrix.

Se quejó mentalmente por la mala suerte que le había correspondido al ser nombrado el encargado de contactar al objetivo y llevarlo a ellos, por voluntad o a la fuerza. Los demás se habían reído ante su desgracia argumentando la dejadez, estupidez y lo repugnante de la naturaleza humana, muchos de ellos le desearon que no se contagiara de aquellos defectos pues un alien como él, no se encontraba muy seguido, y de no ser tan comprensivo ante aquel comentario los hubiera matado, claro que si tenían razón en ello. Su especie había desaparecido en un nano segundo junto con el planeta en donde vivían. Debía de agradecerle a su comandante por haberlo sacado unos días antes arrastrando, literalmente, para convertirlo en su herramienta de combate. Se contempló amargamente. Aquella figura definitivamente no le desagradaba y expresaba enteramente el simbolismo funcional de aquella mamífera, eso y su impresión al entender la razón por la que ahora esos bípedos habían abandonado la vida en cuatro miembros claramente característico de la mayoría de ejemplares en la tierra. Sin embargo, seguía sin estar conforme con tomar aquella forma desconocida para su ser. Recorrió con sus manos las prominentes masas en su pecho palpándolas cuidadosamente, detallando su estructura y meditando seriamente el porqué los machos se alteraban tanto al tener a la vista esa parte de la anatomía, si se contentaban con tan poco, muy seguramente lo que tenía al finalizar su abdomen escondido entre sus muslos los enloquecería. Detuvo sus dedos a pleno camino, desistiendo de la idea de indagar sobre el extraño comportamiento de aquella raza. Tenía cosas importantes que hacer, órdenes que cumplir y rastrear al escurridizo blanco de su misión. Volvió a tomar el recipiente para sorber lo último del líquido achocolatado, más tarde probablemente, regresaría para beber uno nuevo.

Se incorporó perezosamente estirando sus extremidades entumidas, un sonoro bostezo salió de su boca mientras limpiaba rápidamente las pequeñas lágrimas que habían saltado de sus ojos. Permaneció inmóvil por unos instantes, antes de enfocar su atención al pequeño objeto entre sus manos. Pulsando de vez en cuando el mismo botón, los planos de la ciudad se alternaban uno a uno, recorriendo cada zona, sector o punto; pero tanto el portador como el omnitrix eran difíciles de hallar. Vaya jodida misión: una aguja en un pajar. Las mentiras mencionadas en el reporte sobre el chico y que este fácilmente llamaría su atención, le sacaban de quicio. La última vez reportada antes de aterrizar sobre la activación del dispositivo, databa de dos semanas atrás. Cuando el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir y el rastro a desvanecerse, pensó tal vez que habían, de alguna manera, detectado su presencia y se rió de aquella absurda idea. Era imposible. Entonces, quedaba la certeza que, algo más estaba ocurriendo.

Aburrido ante la falta de acción bajó de un salto de la edificación cayendo normalmente en la callejuela apenas transitada. Caminó hacia el otro lado de la ciudad, las posibilidades de manjares apetitosos le hacían babear de expectación. Su comandante no podría culparlo por incompetencia, al fin y al cabo pasear de lugar en lugar era la mejor estrategia para encontrar el artefacto, y porque no, acompañándolo de un rico alimento humano que tanto le gustaba. Recorrió muchos lugares tan vastos e increíbles, algunos congestionados, otros desolados, grandes, medianos, pequeños, pulcros y organizados o lo contrario, con tarifas desconocidas, con ideas descabelladas, con artículos útiles o inútiles…y a pesar de tanta variedad, sólo dos de ellos llamaron su atención: el primero, los parques, esas enormes cuadras fusión de naturaleza y actividad humana que no le dejaban de sorprender pues sin distinguir hora permanecían infestados de gente, muchas con niños que corrían sonrientes a la par de otros, parejas interesadas en contemplar el paisaje jurándose amor eterno, ancianos solitarios en escaños apartados, lectores aislados como intelectuales en plena faena y muchas otras situaciones que a su modo de vivir eran demasiado cómicas para dejarlas pasar. A veces recibía miradas desaprobatorias por su comportamiento inadecuado e irrespetuoso, miradas de enfado al versen espiadas, miradas indiferentes, frías o hurañas que para un alien como él, semejante espectáculo era digno de admirar sentado cómodamente sobre el césped.

El segundo, era una enorme tienda de comida chatarra en donde casi podía jurar que sería lo más cercano a su segundo hogar, y esa constituía una de las razones por las que compartía cierto aprecio por la raza humana. La sola idea de juntar tantos alimentos de diversas preparaciones en un lugar específico era deslumbrante e ingeniosa, pero lo que verdaderamente adoraba era el sabor. Ni en los mejores paraderos de la galaxia hallaría preparaciones con semejante sazón y aroma. ¿Cómo podría marcharse de aquel paraíso dejando atrás las maleadas, los hot dogs, los ricos pasteles de crema de chocolate y lo otros muchos menús en su larga experiencia como clienta humana? Debería idear un plan para ocuparse de ello.

Se detuvo un instante manteniendo su mirada fija en un edificio específico muy cercano desde su posición. Dudó un momento cavilando si era la mejor opción con la que contaba, desafortunadamente como no tenía nada, la idea no sonaba tan descabellada; después de todo, los impulsos significaban la diferencia entre ganar o perder. Encaminó sus pasos hacia la enorme silueta de la construcción con la esperanza de no equivocarse esta vez, de lo contrario su comandante estaría destrozando a cualquier víctima que ose pararse frente a él.

**.**

Sentada nuevamente en el borde del precipicio de aquella azotea dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran junto con el viento que suavemente refrescaba la cuidad sofocada por los rayos del inminente sol. Ahora, sólo le restaba esperar.

Algo dentro de sí se estremeció de emoción y la sensación familiar de estar siendo acechada le colmó los sentidos, pronto la voz intrusa reveló su posición.

-No es un lugar adecuado para que una mujer ande sola.

-Y me lo dice un humano con complejo de Alien.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy? –Se acercó a su altura. La hizo voltear tomándola bruscamente por el hombro. Enfrentó su mirada ambarina. Le sonríe. –Sé muchas cosas sobre ti, Kevin.

-Más tarde te buscaré y te obligaré a que me digas como diablos tienes información tan detallada sobre mí. No te compadeceré por ser una niña –Se relame los labios preso de una repentina excitación- …mientras tanto… -Salta desde aquella azotea cayendo con gracia y ligereza a la siguiente.

-Como quieras. Aunque me pregunto que puede ser más importante que yo –Se impulsa con sus piernas siguiendo al chico de cerca. Detiene la persecución permaneciendo en lo más alto de una de las pancartas de publicidad sobre un edificio. Y entonces lo ve, en la calle contigua un camper yace volcado victima de un tosco accidente, a su lado, buscando la manera de sacar lo más rápido el contenido, el híbrido se debate entre la desesperación y la emoción.

Una mueca de satisfacción se dibuja en su rostro. Lleva uno de sus dedos hacia el pabellón de su oreja. Oprimiendo el dispositivo, un canal de comunicación se abre. Un pequeño pitido vibra al otro lado de la línea.

-Soy _Sigma_. He hallado al blanco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

Terminado el capitulo, o un intento de el. La verdad planeaba hacerlo más largo, pero decidí no hacerlo pues más adelante revelaré más cosas sobre este pequeño personaje, personalmente me gusta mucho y espero que a ustedes también.

Ahh, se preguntarán donde esta la continuación del capitulo, yo también lo hago, pero este capitulo le pertenece a mi nuevo personaje, y un poco de Kevin que hacia falta, no creen?.

Nos leeremos en otra actualización, que espero no demore tanto como esta…

Se aceptan reviews,

Ja ne!


	5. Malas impresiones

**+ESTIGIA+**

**04. Capitulo IV: Malas impresiones**

.

No prometo nada de nuevo. A penas si he podido actualizar dentro de un plazo decente. Espero que lo disfruten de todas formas. Agradezco a las personas que aún lo leen y a las que dejan sus comentarios. Son muy bien recibidos.

Pronto será rating **M, **así que no se sorprendan.

**N.D.A:** Las frases largas en _cursivas_ son de la voz en la cabeza de Ben. El resto son de pensamientos o para dar énfasis a una palabra.

.

**Disclaimer:** Esta serie no me pertenece, fue creada por **Man of Action** y producida por **Cartoon Network**. Gracias a ustedes por esta espectacular idea, de la cual no espero obtener algún lucro, sólo tomar prestados los personajes para mis locas ideas.

**.**

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

El impacto los hace volar contra las estanterías cercanas, mientras la sensación de vacío se apodera de sus estómagos. La panorámica se vuelve confusa y el estruendoso sonido del metal chocando contra el asfalto llena sus oídos. El vehículo se detiene finalmente contra el andén donde transeúntes preso del pánico huyen de la conmoción. La figura agresora se impulsa desde su ubicación y vuela hasta caer sobre el carro destrozado. Ríe descontroladamente levantando sus musculosos brazos en señal de victoria sin poder detener la creciente excitación que aquello le produce, por su cabeza solo pasan miles de ideas de cómo enfrentar a su némesis y hacerlo sufrir tan lentamente que al final desee estar muerto.

Dentro del vehículo, el primero en despertar de la confusión es Ben, quién adolorido enfoca su vista tratando de acomodarse a la nueva situación. Observa como todos los objetos se han saltado de su lugar y todo es un caos. Nota al incorporarse la punzada de dolor en la parte trasera de su cráneo, _maldición,_ se queja de su suerte. Instintivamente pasea sus dedos por la zona lastimada, y la sensación de humedad le da a entender que tan grave es. El líquido rojizo resbala por su nuca hasta perderse debajo de su camisa. Se mueve apartando los objetos que han caído sobre su cuerpo; rápidamente y lo que sus piernas le permiten alcanza a su prima que unos pasos más allá yace inconsciente. La revisa atento pero no hay daños considerables, una pequeña contusión y una jaqueca más tarde no suena tan horrible. La mece suavemente para hacerla reaccionar pero no recibe una respuesta positiva alguna. Dejándola a un lado, busca con su mirada al otro hombre en el camper, sus ojos se detienen en la figura recostada incómodamente sobre la caja de cambios sin aparente señal de despertar pronto. Suspira, al menos están vivos, es lo que pasa por su mente.

Y entonces cuando cree que las cosas no pueden ser peores, un brusco estremecimiento y el golpeteo desesperado sobre la puerta de salida le hace alertar. Detalla cada rincón del camper y al finalizar el pasillo, una ventana echa trisas de su improvisada habitación le dan una idea. Antes que la única protección contra el intruso sea violentada y destrozada por el desesperado ente, atraviesa el pequeño tramo y cuidando de no cortarse en el proceso, se escabulle por el gran hoyo en el vidrio, sí, esa es la única manera de alejar al atacante y mantener a salvo a sus ocupantes. Se arrastra lejos de los fragmentos filosos de cristal jadeando aún por el esfuerzo. El asfalto caliente bajo su cuerpo y la cálida de la luz del sol le mandan dolorosos estímulos. Pronto una gran sombra lo cubre por completo y la presencia del sujeto atacante se posa a su espalda.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Tennyson? –le sugiere una voz ronca y burlona que asume es el alien atacante y que para su desgracia, le es totalmente conocida.

-A ningún lado, Kevin –le responde aún de espaldas a este sentado en una posición incómoda, piernas dobladas a lado y lado de su cadera y su tronco flexionado hacia adelante con su vista clavada en el pavimento. Voltea a mirar de reojo al exhumano para asegurarse que este no se ha movido y no quiere embestirlo brutalmente.

_Pero que tenemos aquí…un viejo enemigo ¿Me pregunto si te irá mejor con él que con Vulcano?_

Intenta suprimir ese comentario que ha hecho eco en su cabeza. Su estómago se revuelve de solo recordarlo…la sangre parece invadir de nuevo sus manos goteando escandalosamente mientras pedazos de carne se escurren por sus antebrazos…olvídalo, olvídalo se dice a sí mismo. Definitivamente el destino jugaba de una manera poco ortodoxa y en su contra. ¿Cómo enfrentar a Kevin 11 sin que "eso" volviera a seducirlo, sin que volviera a tomar el control? ¿Cómo lo derrotaría sin el omnitrix…?

_No puedes… ¿Cómo lo harás si el miedo está inmovilizando cada parte de tu cuerpo? _–se burla la voz ante su creciente pánico.

_¿Acaso no te gustó lo que hiciste con Vulcano?...Pero fue tan divertido…. ¿No es así, Benjamin?_

Muerde con fuerza su labio inferior. Lleva con violencia sus manos a su cabeza y la oprimen sin consideración esperando amortiguar el caos de emociones en su alma. Está temblando, no, no podía. No volvería a caer en la trampa.

-¿Por qué tan callado, Tennyson? No me gustaría que dejaras de alardear como de costumbre…así no sería divertido cuando te cierre esa boca cuando te destroce…

La voz ríe bajito ante el comentario, ese híbrido le gustaba y mucho. _Si, si, destrózalo… ¿No lo crees, Ben?_

-¡Cállate! –grita el castaño. ¿Era acaso un complot en su contra? "Eso" y Kevin parecían estar de acuerdo para atormentarlo. Por dios, ¿Cuando se iban a callar todos de una vez por todas? Sin pensar realmente lo que sucederá, se levanta y corre lo más lejos posible, porque de algo está seguro, tiene miedo de usar el omnitrix y por lo tanto, sin este no va a derrotar a nadie. -¡Eso no será suficiente para escaparte! –escucha a lo lejos la advertencia del alien pero no duda, si lo hace la locura amenaza con reemplazar sus inseguridades y entonces, todo estaría perdido.

Kevin lo ve huir como un cobarde, algo que normalmente no haría, sin embargo, ese tipo de comportamiento lo trasporta a un juego, uno de cazador y presa que tanto adora. Se impulsa con sus poderosas piernas y avanza así varios metros cayendo muy cerca del joven. Un enorme cráter se forma en la mitad de la calle mientras unos despistados conductores evaden la depresión para chocar unos contra otros. Cristales verdes viajan por el aire, a la vez, y se incrustan fácilmente dejando un tramo de filosos diamantes a medida que Ben los evade y desaparece por un callejón.

-¡Maldita sea! –grita frustrado por su falta de puntería. Camina apartando a las personas que se atraviesan empujándolas toscamente a un lado.

.

.

.

.

Permanece de pie observando con cuidado como el desesperado mocoso intenta romper el metal del vehículo para acceder. Se ríe cuando nota como el objetivo se le está escurriendo por una de las ventanas rotas sin que se haya dado cuenta de ello. De repente este deja de golpear el camper, al parecer se ha percatado del escape del otro pues se mueve hacia el extremo opuesto del vehículo.

Las dos figuras permanecen quietas, uno sentado en la mitad de la calle con la mirada clavada en el asfalto y el otro detrás del primero, evaluando la posibilidad de atacarlo. Escucha las palabras en un susurro, parece que han entablado una conversación.

Deja caer su vista en el castaño, en sus expresiones puede leer la confusión, el miedo y algo que desconoce…ni siquiera parece estar poniendo atención a la circunstancia en la que se encuentra. ¿Acaso es consciente de lo que el híbrido está por hacerle? Lo nota, está distraído, pero ¿Por qué?

Entrecierra sus ojos, el dueño del actual omnitrix es apenas un chiquillo de la raza más débil que pueda existir en el universo. Vaya contradicción, piensa negando con la cabeza. Y luego hace algo que lo dejo intrigado. El mocoso se levanta y huye veloz ante un atónito híbrido que no da crédito a lo que ve. Pobre Kevin, buscaba pelea y terminó convirtiéndose en un cazador.

Su larga cabellera se balancea en el aire antes de elevarse con agilidad hacia el edificio al otro lado de la avenida. Esta dispuesto a seguirlos hasta donde llegue la persecución e intervenir cuando lo considere necesario. Pero antes…como si fuera gelatina, su apariencia va cambiando para dar paso a un hombre de unos 35 años, tez pálida, cabellera rubia y ojos color ámbar; incluso su vestimenta se ha convertido en la de un mercenario. Camiseta ajustada y pantalones holgados negros, navajas guardadas en un pequeño compartimento en su pierna derecha ajustadas con correas y un largo abrigo que ondea bajo la suave brisa en aquel día caluroso.

_Ahora si está listo._

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

Levanta los basureros apilados a un lado del callejón en busca del pequeño insecto escondido que lo ha llevado de lado en lado. Su irritación es evidente, quiere terminar con aquel juego absurdo de una forma u otra. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanza a ver la sombra que se proyecta al otro extremo, entonces coge un recipiente metálico con desechos que ha rodado durante el caos y lo lanza con fuerza. Da en el blanco, la figura cae junto con el artefacto emitiendo un quejido de dolor.

-Con que la pequeña cucaracha ha sido aplastada ¿Eh? –le habla complacido retirando los objetos esparcidos sobre el cuerpo del menor.

Su pecho sube y baja con rapidez intentado recuperar el aire perdido. Siente como la mano de Kevin se ha cernido alrededor de su cuello y con fuerza se va cerrando cada vez más sobre su tráquea. Se retuerce en descontrol buscando la forma de liberarse, su visión se va volviendo borrosa y la sensación de dolor desaparece. El pánico sigue reverberando en su pecho pero no puede detenerlo. Poco a poco va cayendo en la oscuridad, esa donde las pesadillas se hacen realidad.

El sonido del seguro siendo liberado en un arma capta la atención del satisfecho alien torturando a su presa. A su lado un hombre sonriente le apunta con tecnología alienígena directo a su cabeza. Un mohín de fastidio surge en su expresión. Como se atrevía aquel sujeto a dañar su mayor momento de diversión. Justo cuando el enano estaba quedando inconsciente y a las puertas de la muerte.

-¡¿Qué quieres? –ladra con ira al notar que el otro no se ha movido ni un milímetro de su puesto.

-Libéralo y márchate de aquí, y entonces, no tendré que hacerte daño.

La estruendosa carcajada resuena con ímpetu a través de la pequeña calle haciendo eco entre los muros de los edificios –Inténtalo si puedes, anciano. –le sentencia antes de volver a clavar los ojos en la presa, la cual, ha abandonado cualquier intento de lucha.

-Insisto… -Vuelve a interrumpir el hombre quién ha cambiado su expresión.

-Y yo insisto de te larg… -el sonido del láser atravesando la carne seguido de un aullido de agonía resonó en el lugar. El híbrido cae pesadamente a un lado del chico desmayado haciendo presión en su brazo izquierdo que comienza a sangrar copiosamente. Voltea su mirada inyectada de furia hacia al agresor dispuesto a contraatacar, sin embargo, el sujeto levanta su arma, nuevamente, a la altura de su cabeza. Los ojos ámbar brillan fríamente. Y Kevin siente que su cuerpo se estremece.

-No lo intentes. Ambos sabemos que es inútil, y para la próxima no voy a ser tan amable.

Y hay compresión en los ojos del híbrido, aunque la humillación que experimenta nubla su razonamiento. De mala gana se incorpora con dificultad y sin decir algo más se marcha.

Sigma mira de reojo al poseedor del omnitrix y al comprobar que sigue con vida se mueve hacia uno de los grandes contenedores apilados a un lado de la vía. Toma asiento en uno de ellos para esperar a que despierte el pequeño humano.

.

.

_La escena que se desarrolla ante sus ojos parece irreal. Es una ciudad desconocida pero a la vez siente que algo no anda bien. Entonces se percata que está totalmente desierta. Las grotescas sombras de los edificios y el silencio avasallador le mandan escalofríos a través de la columna vertebral. No puede quitarse la molesta sensación de estar siendo observado. Huye y corre más lejos que nunca para hallar a alguien más. Nadie. Sólo queda él y algo se remueve en su interior. Sólo él y el omnitrix._

_-Así es como será en un par de años –resuena la voz. Segura, clara pero lejana._

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es este lugar? –pregunta al viento mirando hacia todos los lados. Luego la escucha. -¿No la reconoces? Es la ciudad en donde naciste._

_Los ojos verdes se abren de par en par. Ahora como detallando cada objeto a su alrededor nota la similitudes de ciertos lugares. -¿Qué sucedió? –cuestiona asustado temiendo por la respuesta._

_-Eres tú. –le susurran casi a su oído. Y se aleja de la nueva figura que está en frente. La chica de ojos carmesí le contempla con malicia. -¿También preguntarás quién soy yo? Me extraña Benjamín, tu mala memoria no tiene precedentes. –ríe la chica paseando sus dedos entre sus finos cabellos blancos._

_El castaño la observa y no puede dejar de preguntarse si realmente la conoce o está siendo timado por su mente. Pero entonces, una chispa de entendimiento acude a su cabeza y como si fuera una película en rápido movimiento, las imágenes transitan raudas por su memoria. –Eres tú…la chica de mis pesadillas, aunque no entiendo, tu apariencia ha cambiado… ¿Dónde está el largo cabello negro? ¿Y qué quieres decir con que soy yo? Te pregunté qué había pasado… -calla. La mueca de fastidio de la joven le hace temer. _

_-¿Ya te lo dije, no? Eres tú, quién hizo esto. Tal vez no hoy o en unos días, pero en unos meses será parte de la realidad. Todo se extinguirá. ¡¿Acaso perdiste la memoria? –le grita con rabia y apunta hacia el lado opuesto de la calle. Más allá, entre los tantos edificios que se ven a la vista, de pronto uno estalla con vehemencia elevando una gruesa columna de humo. -¡¿Lo recuerdas, Ben? ¡Soy yo! _

_Y no sabe cómo está corriendo hacia la mujer que llora arrodilla e indefensa, pero movido por el sentimiento de miedo le grita una y otra vez que la salvará -¡Samantha! ¡Samantha! –alcanza su mano hacia ella antes que la onda explosiva se dirija hacia ellos. Y no puede hacer nada porque el piso desaparece debajo de sus pies. Y cae como la última vez que durmió. Como aquel día en que la oscuridad lo rodeó y el olor a sangre se hizo insoportable._

_._

Despierta agitadamente moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro. Tose sofocado por la punzada de dolor en su cuello. No pude quitarse el pánico que aquella visión le produjo. ¿Quién es Samantha? Piensa detenidamente pero no logra conectarla con aquella explosión. ¿Quién era ella…?

Y entonces recuerda todo. _Kevin._

-Tranquilo, Kevin se ha marchado. –le calma el hombre observando cada una de las reacciones del castaño. El aludido dirige su mirada hasta posarse con los ojos ámbar. Se sorprende de la cercanía de ese sujeto. Intenta incorporarse pero su cuerpo está entumido.

-Calma, si fuera un enemigo ya te habría asesinado mientras dormías.

-¿Quién eres? –le exige al notar que ese individuo parece saber mucho más de su condición.

-Soy Sigma, es un placer conocerte Benjamín Tennyson.

Permanece en silencio detallando a su nuevo conocido. No le extrañaba para nada que conociera su nombre, después de todo el reloj había significado no sólo poderes increíbles sino un boleto de fama para los bandidos, caza recompensa, ejército y un sinfín de problemas.

-¿Son muy seguidas las pesadillas que experimentas? –se sorprende al oírlo de sus labios. _¿Acaso para él era tan evidente?_ -¿Cómo…?

-Acabas de tener una antes de despertar. Te movías demasiado para soñar algo alentador. –le resta importancia sacudiendo la mano con un deje de despreocupación. –Apropósito. ¿Quién es Samantha? –interroga con un brillo de curiosidad inocente. Los ojos verdes temblaron ante la mención del nombre y esquivaron la mirada directa.

-No te importa.

-Yo creo que sí. Todo lo que tiene que ver con el omnitrix me interesa.

-¿Y cómo sabes que tiene que ver con el omnitrix?

-Lo deduzco. No necesito ser un genio ¿Sabes?

Ben se levanta lentamente sintiendo como cada fibra de su ser grita de dolor. Lleva su mano a su adolorido cuello acariciándolo con cuidado. Aunque le cuesta pasar saliva, su respiración no es anormal. Por lo menos no tendría dificultades en esa área. El problema era…

-Ocultarlo del plomero y la chica va a ser complicado, ¿Eh? Aunque personalmente no esperé que todos los extraños movimientos sean traducidos en esto. ¿En verdad te aterroriza tanto la idea de emplear el omnitrix? –la pregunta es directa, tanto que por un momento cree que aquel extraño puede leer la mente.

Para el alíen, el gesto de molestia le indica que ha acertado en su deducción. Hay pánico en los ojos verdes. Detalla como el chico parece agotado y enfermo. Su ropa sucia y el cuello morado no son la mejor forma de presentarse ante él. Se ve tan vulnerable que hasta a él le parece que debe ayudarlo. Sin embargo, se contiene, esa clase de pensamientos no deben cruzar por su cabeza. Tiene su misión y punto. Su comportamiento amable debe acabarse ahora mismo.

-Sólo quiero el onmitrix, no te haré daño. Una vez lo retire, te dejaré marchar –se mueve a la altura del menor quién sorprendido retrocede amenazado. –No compliques las cosas.

_Te lo dije, él quiere lo mismo que otros han venido buscando…Benjamín ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso? –_le reprende la voz desde un rincón.

-No te daré nada. Ser considerado no cambia las cosas. ¡Aléjate o te patearé el trasero!

-Cómo, me pregunto. ¿Utilizarás el dispositivo? Es la única manera, según recuerdo. –le reta acercándose despacio. Sabe que aquel crío puede ser impredecible si es acorralado.

-¡De ser necesario, lo haré! –Y Sigma sabe que no miente.

_Hazlo, destrózalo hasta que no quede nada…reduce una molestia más –_le susurra la voz en ese tono de búsqueda de sangre y muerte que tanto detesta, aunque ahora cree poder darle la razón. –_Sólo deja que yo lo haga._

-Eres valiente, pero no funcionará ese patético intento por detenerme.

-No hay que ser confiado Sigma, no todo lo conoce…-la mueca torcida de satisfacción ha borrado el anterior rostro inseguro del menor transformándolo en algo totalmente opuesto. Y antes de poder reaccionar ante el cambio de personalidad una luz verde invade todo y una poderosa bola de fuego lo arroja empujándolo con fuerza hacia el lado contrario estrellándose ruidosamente con uno de los edificios.

Una sonora carcajada proveniente del alíen de fuego, que a pesar de tener uno de sus brazos deforme, no deja de lanzar una y otra vez proyectiles de llamas hacia la ubicación de su oponente. -¡Te lo advertí! ¡Te voy a destrozar poco a poco hasta que pidas piedad! –se ufana de su hazaña enloquecido por la sensación de satisfacción que aquello le produce. No hay inseguridades, miedos o límites. Sólo él y la presa.

-Mala elección –afirmó la sombra que asió su muñeca con rudeza y asestó una rápida puñalada en su hombro.

No hubo movimiento de defensa, evidentemente Ben había sido sorprendido.

Y se retuerce ante la presión. Un grito de dolor araña sus tímpanos. Cae pesadamente mientras poco a poco la transformación se desvanece. La sangre resbala desde su hombro por todo el brazo izquierdo ensuciando su camisa y el suelo. Tiembla ante la pérdida de sangre y no puede evitar jadear ante el oxígeno que se escapa de sus pulmones.

-No se juega conmigo chico. –los pasos del atacante se detiene frente a él. No levanta su mirada, apenas si puede permanecer consciente, sólo espera la estocada final. Una que no llega.

Y aunque horas atrás puede controlarla, la sensación de pérdida inunda todo su ser, y sólo entonces, se abandona a las lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos, cálidas y saladas como torrentes por sus sonrosadas mejillas. No suplicará, no pedirá ayuda, no hará nada. –Sí que eres extraño –le escucha hablar antes de sentir como dos dedos se posan en su frente.

Ahora si lo mira, difuminado por la capa húmeda de las lágrimas. Una agradable sonrisa adorna el rostro pálido. En segundos, una corriente se expande por su cuerpo tan rápida que le deja un cosquilleo de placer. Jadea más fuerte y un sonido parecido a un gemido escapa de su boca. Ha dejado de llorar. –Sólo durará un tiempo. –Le dice –Con ello podrás llegar hasta la seguridad del camper. La próxima vez que nos veamos, no seré indulgente.

La figura del hombre alto desaparece.

Se deja caer agotado por efecto de la gravedad sobre su brazo derecho. Repentinamente, la ansiedad, el dolor y el miedo han desaparecido. El estado más parecido al que puede describirlo es a estar _drogado_.

Aunque desconoce lo que aquel jodido hombre le ha hecho, funcionó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Espero para el siguiente mes poder actualizar algo. Tengan paciencia y no dejen de leer el siguiente capítulo.

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Interrogatorio

**+ESTIGIA+**

**.**

**.  
**

**05. Capítulo V: Interrogatorio**

**.  
**

Pronto será rating **M,**así que no se sorprendan.

**N.D.A:** Las frases largas en _cursivas_ son de la voz en la cabeza de Ben. El resto son de pensamientos o para dar énfasis a una palabra.

.

**Disclaimer:** Esta serie no me pertenece, fue creada por **Man**** of**** Action** y producida por **Cartoon**** Network**. Gracias a ustedes por esta espectacular idea, de la cual no espero obtener algún lucro, sólo tomar prestados los personajes para mis locas ideas.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Ben Tennyson! –Grita furioso el pequeño Galvan ante la indiferencia del chico.

-Estoy escuchando, Asmuth –Pasa la hoja de la historieta que lee entretenidamente

-No, no lo haces. Si dejas esto a un lado, no te ayudaré.

-No necesito que me ayudes. Estoy bien.

-¿De verdad? Pues la confrontación de la última vez donde utilizaste el Omnitrix no entra en esa categoría.

-Sólo fue un desliz

-¿Sólo? Lo dejaste controlar el Omnitrix y a tu cuerpo ¡Cómo se te pasó por la cabeza…!

-Estaba consciente, así que no fue algo accidental –El creador calla de repente ante las palabras dichas. Observa con detalle al humano, y aunque está seguro que está sufriendo físicamente, sus pensamientos no están dirigidos a "eso" o a su dolor…muy por el contrario, parece estar de acuerdo con permitir la invasión ¿Acaso…?

-¿Desde hace cuanto desaparecieron las pesadillas? –Pregunta temeroso

-¿Eh? –Deja la revista para fijar sus ojos verdes en el holograma -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Responde

-Desde hace unos días

-Después del enfrentamiento con ese alien

-Sí. ¿Algo más? –Le mira extrañamente antes de regresar a su anterior actividad

-¿Sigue ahí?

-¿Quién?

-La voz, Benjamin –Esta vez el castaño evade la mirada escrutadora del otro –Ben…

-No se calla…y sigue diciendo cosas incoherentes –El Galvan suspira aliviado.

-No dejes que esa voz tome parte de sus pensamientos. No te permitas reconocerla como propia, porque entonces estarás perdido. ¿Se lo has dicho al plomero?

-¿Debería?

-Dios, que voy a hacer contigo.

La comunicación cesa y el reloj regresa a la normalidad. El menor permanece recostado con la vista clava en el cielo despejado a través de la ventana.

_-Ese entrometido continúa interviniendo en tus decisiones ¿Por qué no lo detienes Benjamin?_

-Es el creador del Omnitrix ¿Sabes? –Le responde

_-Cómo si eso importara…si sigue molestando deberás eliminarlo._

Unos segundos transcurren mientras las nubes se van moviendo y tapizando una a una él antes firmamento azulado.

-Tal vez debería….-Sale de sus labios sin estar plenamente consciente de lo que dicho.

.

.

Una oleada de ira vibra desde la punta de los dedos de cada uno de sus pies hasta alcanzar su corteza cerebral que le impiden conjugar ideas coherentes. Un puño ya levantado y la boca torcida en un gesto deforme es que una advertencia visible, de que nadie en un radio de 5 Km a la redonda, está seguro. Sin embargo, el objeto de su odio parece no percatarse del aura oscura que va invadiendo cada espacio del minúsculo camper, por el contrario, continua con su ajetreada labor caminando alegremente por la pequeña cocina preparando quien sabe que asquerosidad de alimento, si es que así podía llamarse a la cosa viviente en la olla.

-¿Que…-se detiene procurando controlar su tono de voz –se supone que…haces…? –termina en un siseo de amenaza. Transcurren unos segundos en espera de una respuesta apropiada que por lo menos evite el castigo. Sin embargo, los audífonos cubriendo la llegada de otro sonido que no sea la música favorita del menor, interfiere con su intento de comunicación. De un manotazo le arranca los auriculares dejando que estos queden colgando mal ubicados en el pecho del chico. El aludido se gira con un gesto de fastidio borrando la radiante sonrisa que adornaba sus labios. Detiene sus movimientos esperando una razón para aquella actuación ridícula.

-¿Si? –le incita a hablar.

-Dije… ¿Qué se supone que haces? –el aludido detiene una sonrisa burlona ante la obvia pregunta.

-Pensé que eras más lista, es lógico que estoy cocinando. ¿Acaso no lo ves?

-Claro que lo veo, no soy ciega, estúpido. ¡Lo que te estoy exigiendo es que haces en la cocina ensuciando y desorganizando todo! –le grita ya fuera de sí – ¡Me costó dejar esto completamente limpio para que tú…! –Es interrumpida cuando una mano tapa su boca impidiéndole articular más palabras. Y aunque puede quitarla fuera de su cara permanece inmóvil. Una chispa carmesí parece reflejarse en los ojos de su primo.

_Oh,__ no.__ Por__ favor,__no__ de __nuevo__…__-_ruega interiormente al sentir que su cuerpo se estremece con al parecido al pánico.

-Cállate, Gwendolyn. Las chicas lindas no deben hacer esas caras tan horrendas, ¿No crees? –le sonríe amistosamente aunque sabe que "eso" está enojado, sea lo que esté en el cuerpo de Ben.

La mano se desliza lejos de su rostro, aún con una expresión de sorpresa. Observa al castaño cesar cualquier movimiento, sigue su mirada y esta está centrada en su palma, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Ben…

Capta la atención de aquellos ojos verdes. Parecen desconcertados.

-Umm –parece pensar algo y finalmente sus ojos se iluminan como si hubiera recordado. Pasea su vista por las ollas y los alimentos regados a su suerte, frunce el ceño. –No sabía que eras un desastre al cocinar Gwen. Bueno era lógico tratar de combinar dos palabras tan opuestas –ríe sonoramente y se marcha del lugar dejando a una confundida pelinaranja en el lugar hecho caos.

-¿Qué diablos…?

.

.

.

De rodillas y restregando con esmero, la maga termina de arreglar la cocina donde momentos antes la actuación bipolar de su primo no le dio tiempo de procesar la situación. Ya con la cabeza fría, los malos presentimientos no hacen más que devolverla al estado inicial de aquella absurda pesadilla.

.

_-¿Qué sucedió contigo? ¡Kevin nos ataca y lo único inteligente que se te ocurre es escapar lejos de nuestra ayuda! –le riñe, moviendo incontroladamente la manguera del agua, a medida que la sangre desciende por su brazo lastimado. El menor evade su mirada._

_-No tenía alternativa –susurra a penos lo suficiente para ser oído. _

_-¿Alternativa? ¡Y esa contempla morir asesinado por ese sujeto! ¿¡Oh dios, definitivamente algo anda mal con tu cabezota, idiota!_

_-¡Eh!__¡No __tienes __por__qué __decirme __eso!_ _–__jadea_

_-¡Ya basta los dos! Discutir un asunto como ese ahora no importa. Dime Ben ¿Qué sucedió entre Kevin y tú? _

_-Peleamos –lo dice sin estar plenamente convencido –Aunque no sé en qué punto el desapareció del lugar –finaliza dejando al veterano plomero preocupado por los acontecimientos._

_-¿Por qué no estás seguro? ¿Te has golpeado o quedaste inconsciente?_

_-Las dos cosas sucedieron, pero…abuelo, no sé todavía es confuso._

_.  
_

Sí, sus sospechas no eran infundadas. Sea lo que haya sucedido entre Kevin y su primo, estaba convencida que estaba relacionado con aquel extraño comportamiento en el enfrentamiento con Vulcano. Se restregó sus ojos, cansada.

Gwen tendría la manera de descubrir el misterio que rodeaba a su primo.

.

.

.

¿Acaso las preguntas no iban a parar? SE veía torturado y acorralado ante la exasperante conducta acosadora de su prima y la asfixiante preocupación de su abuelo. Mira de reojo al viejo que parece distraerse con la voluptuosidad del paisaje. Carraspea molesto.

-Estoy bien abuelo…ya te lo he dicho.

-Lo sé, lo sé…-un suspiro escapa de sus labios -¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando tengas problemas, verdad?

Aquella pregunta lo pilló desprevenido. Un sentimiento parecido a la culpa se instala en lo profundo de su corazón, y también, las alarmas en su cabeza resuenan.

_El sospecha algo, detenlo ahora, o se convertirá en un obstáculo._

Ah, sí como olvidarla. La voz que se había convertido en algo así como su segunda consciencia. Era otra puta molestia en su lista de asuntos para otro momento p para otra vida, si se colocaba retórico.

-Ya lo sé, no lo he olvidado. Ahora, ¿Me llevarás a la inauguración del nuevo juego de super zumo luchador? –los ojitos resplandecientes y la gran sonrisa de emoción toman desprevenido al viejo que sólo atina a rascarse la cabeza en señal de duda.

-Lo siento, Ben. Peor ya había hecho planes ¿Qué te parece ir a un gran bazar, eh? La comida más deliciosa que puedas desear y hecho en casa.

Ben lo observa con un deje de aburrimiento en su mirada. Definitivamente algunas cosas no cambian –No gracias abuelo, las mujeres de edad avanzada no son confiables a la hora de cocinar.

-¿Cómo sabes que son mujeres mayores?

-Porque Gwen mencionó que íbamos a visitar a mi tía. Creo que es suficiente para sospechar.

-Me descubriste.

-Abuelo… -suplicó con un tono lastimero mientras inflaba sus mejillas infantilmente. –De verdad _**no**__**quiero**_ir. –demandó más serio.

-No está en discusión, se lo prometí a tu tía.

-¿No crees que este tipo de situaciones deben ser consideradas con tus nietos? –exigió con el ceño fruncido. Porque por alguna extraña razón un sentimiento de ira estaba palpitando en su ser.

-Benjamín, hemos acordado que estas vacaciones deberían ser diferentes a otras que hayas tenido.

-Oh, créeme que ya son totalmente diferentes. El reloj en mi muñeca lo dice –sonríe burlonamente mientras enseña su trofeo al plomero.

-También incluye las actividades extras.

-Dios, ser arrastrado hasta aquí con mi prima como acompañante no es algo que hubiera sido acordado, más bien fue obligado.

-Ben

-¿Puedes parar de hacer esto? –gruño molesto –No pienso ir dónde está ese vejestorio y pueden largarse si quieren, yo me quedaré aquí hasta que regresen. –finalizó alejándose del lugar.

-¡Benjamín, regresa aquí ahora mismo! –ignoró el llamado. Ya era suficiente con soportar su extraño cronograma.

_Te__ lo__ dije,__ te __lo__ dije__…__se__ convertirán __en__ una__ molestia._ Y la voz canturreó satisfecha.

.

.

.

-Ahora soy yo quién está sorprendido, Benjamín –le saluda Stigma con una expresión alegre y un enorme vaso de malteada. El aludido respinga ante la súbita aparición de su enemigo, y aunque, por unos milisegundos pienso en huir la idea desaparece al notar que el hombre se sienta cómodamente a su lado.

-Estoy perdido –susurra mientras baja su cabeza en señal de resignación.

-Así que escapando de nuevo de la seguridad de tu abuelo ¿Eh? –mira con detenimiento las personas que transitan por el pequeño parquecito.

-No es como si te importara –el castaño contesta con un puchero en su cara.

-La verdad no. Sólo me interesa el omnitrix, algo que al parecer no parece interesarte tampoco.

-Lo sé. ¿Por qué no has intentado atraparme y quitármelo?

-Quién sabe. Tal vez porque estoy más interesado en ver qué es lo que escondes –el mayor clava su mirada en el ojiverde. Nota la tensión en sus hombros y el gesto de molestia en su cara.

-No oculto nada.

-¿Estás seguro?

_¿Estás__ seguro?_Retumba la voz desde su cabeza.

-Yo...

_La__ negación__ es__ una__ etapa __complicada__ para __aceptar __la __verdad._Y la voz ríe complacida por su confusión.

-Quiero acallarla. Sólo eso… -le mira fijamente tratando de hallar algo en aquel sujeto que le permita aferrarse a algo. Y los ojos dorados le responde con la misma intensidad como un escáner detallando y descifrando algo. El magnetismo que experimenta el alien le deja fuera de lugar, porque a través de sus poros puede sentir la desesperación del chico, y algo muy en el fondo, le hace sentir que quiere…_debe__…_ayudarlo.

-¿Quién? -atrapa la muñeca del castaño antes de que este se aleje por la repentina cercanía y olvida el vaso de su bebida preferida que cae al suelo. -¿Es Samantha? ¿Se está ocultando en el Omnitrix?

-No estoy seguro, no lo sé…necesito que me ayudes, porque no podré… -se atraganta con sus palabras. Algo presiona contra su pecho haciéndole imposible respirar, sabe que está cruzando los límites que esa chica le ha impuesto, y más aún por un extraño. –No sé ni siquiera quién es ella…

_Detente,__o__ te __haré__ daño._ Le sisea la voz con rabia.

-Déjame, tengo que irme –jala su extremidad con brusquedad pero el agarre es fuerte y la presión no cede. -¡Déjame! –grita furioso. Stigma le suelta.

Sin embargo, antes que pueda seguir huyendo, Ben se ve sorprendido por una fuerte explosión casi sobre su cabeza que lo manda a volar unos metros lejos. El humo, los gritos y el olor a quemado noquea sus sentidos por unos instantes. Luego, la risa satisfecha de alguien muy conocido el hace vibrar de miedo.

-¡Te encontré Tennyson!

Levanta sus ojos hacia la silueta que observa a través de la nube gris que los rodea. Sabe quién es, aquella forma espantosa y ese tono de voz es imposible de olvidar. –Kevin…

-No escaparás –le grita y en un rápido movimiento lo toma con fuerza por su cuello y lo levanta hasta tenerlo al mismo nivel de su mirada. –Esta vez, conseguiré ese reloj. Le asegura un momento antes de asirlo por la muñeca e intentar separar el artefacto de su dueño.

_Duerme, yo me encargaré de la basura._

Ben forcejea, sabe que es inútil pero intenta detenerlo. Oye los gritos de advertencia del alien con quien momentos atrás charlaba y reza para que pare al intruso, pues aquello va a lastimar a Kevin, sin embargo, una onda de energía recorre sus cuerpos en un par de segundos. Antes de que pueda registrar que está sucediendo nota una ola de cansancio inundarlo, los aullidos de dolor de su atacante que parece soltarlo y finalmente, oscuridad.

Kevin no sabe qué pasa, pero la sensación dolorosa es más fuerte que cualquier otro impulso. Suelta al chico inconsciente y cae pesadamente al suelo retorciéndose. El omnitrix parece estar robándole sus poderes, porque lo siguiente que nota antes de perder el conocimiento, es que sus manos ya no son más extrañas, son las manos de un ser humano.

-Te lo dije, aléjate antes que te haga daño –escucha de aquel hombre mayor que se acerca.

.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Macabras ideas

**+ESTIGIA+**

**06. Capítulo VI: Macabras ideas**

.

.

En el siguiente capítulo pasará a ser **Rating M**. Así que están avisados.

**Advertencias:** Algo de Gore. Ideas extrañas.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Esta serie no me pertenece, fue creada por **Man of Action** y producida por **Cartoon Network**. Gracias a ustedes por esta espectacular idea, de la cual no espero obtener algún lucro, sólo tomar prestados los personajes para mis locas ideas.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

.

_**Тили-тили-бом  
**Close your eyes now  
someone's walking outside the house  
and knocking into the door **(1)**_

.

Despertó con la extraña sensación de encontrarse en un lugar desconocido y ocupando un cuerpo que no era el suyo. La ansiedad que corría por cada fibra de su piel estaba haciendo añicos la poca racionalidad que le quedaba.

Notó el vendaje alrededor de su antebrazo izquierdo y el palpitante dolor de su cuello. Recordó entonces haber tenido un enfrentamiento con Kevin, de lo cual, no hallaba el trazo final que lo completaba.

_¿Qué había ocurrido?_

El rostro sonriente de aquel alien regresó como un rayo a su mente. _Sigma_, ese sujeto que se había convertido en su sombra personal, probablemente estaba involucrado.

Se levantó con dificultad, notando que cada parte de su cuerpo estaba entumecida. O tal vez, él estaba perdiendo la facultad de controlarlo como era debido. No le importó, después de todo, las cosas comenzaban a volverse difusas y muy pronto las olvidaba. Pasó por el lado de su prima y ni siquiera dirigió palabra alguna a su abuelo. Podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente y las miradas preocupadas que intentaban socavar alguna información de su parte, aunque no se involucraban. Le tenían miedo, eso era seguro. Porque él se había vuelto impredecible.

Desayunó poco y no se movió del sillón a un lado de la ventana. El paisaje cambiaba a medida que pasaban los kilómetros y las ciudades bulliciosas se perdían en la inmensidad de la geografía. Poco a poco la pesadez consumía cada parte de sus sentidos, embotándolos y corrompiéndolos.

Cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo y el olor metálico de la sangre eran apenas una de las alucinaciones que cubrían su realidad. Sabía que eran falsas, pero no podía distinguir los pequeños detalles. La vocecilla seguía cantando un himno de guerra que resonaba en cada neurona haciendo eco en el pequeño camper, aunque nadie más parecía notarlo.

.

_**Тили-тили-бом  
**Night birds shout  
He has already made his way into the house  
for those who can't sleep…_

_._

Su respiración se agitó, la adrenalina agudizo sus sentidos y la visión sentada frente al otro sillón hicieron que respingara del susto. La mujer de cabellos negros, piel pálida y ojos carmesí le sonreía inocentemente mientras tarareaba aquella morbosa canción.

-Cállate –le dijo. Su propia voz sonó ronca y agresiva. Algo extraño, en su propio comportamiento.

-¿Por qué? –Le respondió sorprendida –No he hablado hasta ahora.

-Mentirosa –señaló cada vez más molesto. De todas formas, ¿por qué estaba tan irritado? Intentó buscar la razón de su ira pero nada acudió a su cabeza. Su pecho palpitaba, cualquier pensamiento le era ofensivo y cada detalle de lo que veía sólo empeoraba la situación.

-¿Por qué estás tan irritado, Benjamín? –fue susurrado en tono cómplice con un imperceptible tono de burla.

La fulminó con la mirada haciendo chirrear sus dientes en señal de desacuerdo. Aquella mujer podía leer sus pensamientos. Intentó recuperar la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Si caía en la trampa, entonces estaría perdido.

_Aún no, aún no. _Se dijo así mismo como un mantra para infundirse fuerza.

-Eres aburrido. ¿Sabes? Me gustaba más el intrépido héroe que no dudó en lanzarse a rescatarme cuando todo se incendiaba. –señalo con convicción jugueteando con sus manos.

.

_**Тили-тили-бом** _

_You hear someone nearby?  
Lurking around the corner,  
looking straight at you._

.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en aquel preciso instante. ¿Incendio? ¿Cuándo? No podía recordarlo. ¿Acaso se conocían?

-¿Dónde? –cuestionó confuso. Pero la chica pareció ignorarlo. La contempló por mucho tiempo tratando de hallar alguna conexión, sin embargo, fue inútil.

Todavía continuaba molestándole su presencia. Y ella seguía terca en su tarea de perturbarlo.

Una carcajada estridente llamó su atención. La joven señalaba con entusiasmo fuera del ventanal. Observó con cuidado la escena que se desarrollaba.

Repentinamente el camino montañoso en el interior de Norteamérica se había transformado en un sombrío desierto. Pequeñas sombras deambulaban sin sentido mientras otras se dedicaban a golpearse entre sí. Pegó sus ojos en el cristal imaginando que tipo de criaturas serían esas. No eran alienígenas.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando sus rostros desfigurados se percataron de la presencia del vehículo. Se alejó, tenía miedo. Los vio lanzarse contra él para herirlo, para destrozar el carro.

-Eres tan tonto… -rio la chica acomodándose en su antigua posición. –Olvídalos, solo comen carroña.

Intentó aparentar tranquilidad ante la pequeña información, pero sólo empeoro su estado de ánimo.

.

_**Тили****-****тили****-****бом** _

_Night will hide everything  
He's sneaking for you  
and is about to catch you_

_._

_-Ben_ –escuchó lejos casi en un susurro, nada ajeno a lo que estaba viviendo.

-No es por ofenderte, pero realmente dudo que puedas llegar a algún lado con aquel dispositivo. Eres como un bebe con un enorme arma de reacción en cadena. Peligroso pero nada que no se pueda arreglar.

-¡Oye! –se levantó furioso casi a punto de saltar de la chica, pero esta lo detuvo con una mano al aire y una expresión de negación.

-Eres demasiado débil y has llegado aquí sólo por suerte…te pregunto, ¿Puedes siquiera tocarme antes que rompa tu brazo en tu inútil intento? –le retó con una mirada maliciosa, aunque la sonrisa se había ido, la mueca que le siguió terminó de colmar el vaso.

-_¡Despierta! _–fue el grito que recibió de la realidad.

Antes que pudiera procesar el cambio, tomó el cuchillo de la mantequilla que reposaba entre los platos sucios del desayuno y alzó su brazo con fuerza para asestar el golpe a la chica que le llamaba desde el otro lado de la mesa. La lastimaría así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Los ojos verdes llenos de pánico de su prima no detuvieron su ciego ataque. No podía verla, sólo podía ver a la mujer de los ojos carmesí.

_Te mataré._

Nunca logró acercarse, una maño apretó con tanta fuerza su muñeca que creyó oír el sonido de sus huesos partirse. Luego otra mano en su hombro lo empujó con brusquedad hasta que su cabeza chocó contra la superficie de la mesa metálica. Y ese fue el momento en que la burbuja de fantasía estalló. Jadeó ante la necesidad de aire en sus pulmones.

-¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo, Ben?

Las palabras se perdieron en su mente. Él no sabía cómo responder. _¿Qué estaba haciendo? _No había podido diferenciar el engaño de aquella bruja y la realidad. Mordió su labio inferior para evitar que un sollozo escapara de su boca. Los ojos se nublaron ante las inminentes lágrimas.

_Cuando te rompas, será el momento en que ella tomará el control _–le había dicho el rubio antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Sigma –gimió bajito. Lo necesitaba. Era lo más cercano a un amigo.

Sólo él sabía lo que le sucedía.

.

.

.

El viejo dejó al castaño sentado en el sillón de aquel ventanal como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase. Había visto el repentino movimiento de agresión hacia su nieta y el aura de asesino esparcirse con rapidez, apenas había tenido los segundos suficientes para colocar el piloto automático y correr para alcanzar a detener el arma.

Estaba preocupado. Sabía que algo estaba cambiando en su nieto y que estaba relacionado con el omnitrix, pero no sabía qué hacer. Así que decidió seguir la dirección más sabia, lo encerraría en un lugar seguro y averiguaría que estaba mal.

.

_**Тили****-****тили****-****бом** _

.

Gwen vigilaba atenta cualquier movimiento que delatara alguna acción adversa por parte de su primo, sin embargo, conservaba la misma posición encorvada en la silla casi sin parpadear. Sea lo que pasara por su mente, parecía no estar consciente de lo que lo rodeaba. Suspiró cansada intentando detener en vano las emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho.

La escena de la mañana continuaba reproduciéndose en su cabeza y su instinto de supervivencia estaba más despierto que nunca, estaba aterrada, le daba miedo siquiera intentar acercarse a él. Su primo, siempre tan infantil y alegre estaba cambiando enfrente de sus ojos, y aunque lo negó muchas veces, ahora se hacía cada vez más real.

Respingó asustada cuando los ojos verdes del chico se encontraron con los suyos. Por unos instantes todo permaneció en silencio -¿Hemos conocido alguna persona con el nombre de Sam? –fue la única pregunta que brotó de aquellos labios pálidos. Dudó mientras su mente buscaba atropelladamente cualquier indicio de ese nombre.

¿Dónde se supone que lo había escuchado? Por alguna razón le era conocido. Se quedó inmóvil a la espera de alguna otra frase que le permitiera ubicar a la persona a la cual se refería. Otros largos minutos pasaron.

-¿No lo recuerdas no es así? –preguntó indecisa -¿Es algún amigo de tu escuela?

Ningún parpadeo. Y luego los labios se movieron –No. Es una chica.

-¿Eh? –no pasó desapercibido su tono de sorpresa. –Es un extraño nombre para… -su frase quedó suspendida en el aire. Los ojos verdes de Ben cayeron en la figura de su prima un poco más alejada que la última vez.

-Es una amiga mía. Hace mucho tiempo que no venía a mí. Tenía un nombre extraño, Samantha, algo fuerte para su verdadera naturaleza –sonrió con nostalgia -¿Por qué el repentino interés en ella?

-¿Dónde está ahora?

-Umm –meditó un poco –No volví a saber de ella. Estuvo enferma por mucho tiempo y coincidió nuestra llegada con el de un alien ¿Recuerdas? El incendio de la fábrica de textiles a unos kilómetros en donde ella vivía. Hasta resultaste lastimado.

_Incendio…_ -resonó la palabra hasta perderse en su nublada mente.

.

_**Тили****-****тили****-****бом** _

.

_-Eso no será suficiente para detenerme, Benjamín _–rio con ganas la mujer a un lado de la pelinaranja.

Ben no se inmutó ante la distorsión de sus dos mundos. Simplemente no le importaba, esta tan cansado que podía dormir por semanas.

-Sólo eres una estúpida copia –reclamó antes de intentar mantener sus párpados abiertos.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó la maga al notar la mirada fija de su primo a un lado de ella. ¿A quién le habla? Era una frase incoherente. ¿Sólo una copia?

La pelinegra sonrió conciliadora, sacó una pequeña navaja y estirando el brazo sobre la mesa, cortó longitudinalmente la superficie de su piel. El rebosante líquido rojo salió presto derramándose por todo el lugar _-¿Te parece que una copia es capaz de hacer esto?_

-¿Ben? –le llamó.

El castaño miró sin parpadear la escena frente a sus ojos. Ahora la sensación de agotamiento era más fuerte.

-Cállate –repitió bajito.

-¿Ben?

El sonido de la carcajada siniestra de la mujer de ojos carmesí resonó por siempre en la cabeza de Ben.

_¡Te gané!_

Olvidó quién lo estaba llamando, quién era la mujer sádica que se desangraba en su mesa y porque era que luchaba. Cerró sus ojos y el alivió cayó como un bálsamo de placer. Gimió. Eso era lo más parecido a estar en el paraíso, pensó.

-¡Ben! –la pelinaranja corrió a verificar el estado del menor. Respiraba y parecía dormir, sin embargo, la palidez de su rostro y la frialdad de su cuerpo, la alarmaron. Sacudió el cuerpo del chico en espera de oír algún reclamo.

Sólo un pequeño gemido fue la respuesta.

Se tranquilizó un poco, era una buena respuesta. Aunque sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

-¡Abuelo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

**.**

**(1) **Canción de Receptor ft K.I.R.A, titulada** Lullaby** o _**Тили****-****тили****-****бом. **_


	8. Perdiendo el control

**+ESTIGIA+**

**.**

**07. Capítulo VII: Perdiendo el control**

.

Las palabras en_ cursivas_ son la otra personalidad dentro del Omnitrix.

**Advertencias**: Escenas algo violentas. Rating M.

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Esta serie no me pertenece, fue creada por **Man of Action** y producida por **Cartoon Network**. Gracias a ustedes por esta espectacular idea, de la cual no espero obtener algún lucro, sólo tomar prestados los personajes para mis locas ideas.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Despertó con el incesante sonido del despertador haciendo eco en la pequeña instancia del camper. Se removió inquieto acurrucándose más en su posición y negando bajo cualquier circunstancia levantarse a callar al pequeño aparato. Sintió entonces que su acompañante no pensaba lo mismo, pues se movió torpemente entre las sábanas para luego tropezar sus movimientos y caer pesadamente al suelo. Un quejido de dolor escapó de los labios de la chica mientras tomaba el dispositivo y acallara el ruidoso sonido.

Gwen permaneció un rato más sentada en la fría superficie en el centro de la pequeña habitación y luego por unos segundos fijó sus ojos verdes en la figura durmiente de su primo. Aunque eran muchos los interrogantes y los misterios que últimamente lo rodeaban decidió dejar para más tarde el hecho que debía enfrentarlo, pero no era el momento. Ahora era su turno de dedicarse a ella misma.

Tomó un baño corto, organizó sus pertenencias procurando no perturbar el sueño del otro chico y finalmente se preparó un desayuno sencillo con huevos, tostadas francesas y un jugo de naranja. Aun sentada en la pequeña mesa revisó en su portátil los mensajes pendientes y algunos documentos referentes a la extraña condición de su primo. Seguía buscando algún precedente similar o alguna información sobre el omnitrix, sin embargo, sabía que era inútil.

Se levantó cansada de su posición y se encaminó a despertar a su primo. Aunque este se valió de muchas excusas, finalmente se encontraron los dos sentados uno frente al otro en la mesa uno tomando el desayuno y el otro callado. Gwen observó que si bien no parecía tan delicado como la anterior vez, el rostro del castaño continuaba pálido y había cierta ausencia en sus acciones que le mantenían inquieta. Incluso la falta de alguna queja por estar mirándolo sin inhibiciones, no pasó desapercibida. Al parecer comía como autómata y simplemente era ajeno a lo que ocurría alrededor.

-¿Ben? –le llamó. No sabía que le diría pero debía intentarlo.

Los ojos verdes tardaron en mirarla, sin embargo cuando lo hizo sólo pudo observar cierta falta de brillo que los caracterizaba. -¿Qué? –le respondió la voz monótona.

Silencio. Ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que fue Ben quién interrumpió. -¿Recuerdas a Sam?

Esta vez fue el turno de quedarse sin palabras. _Deja vú._

-Ya te lo había dicho. Una amiga.

-…

-¿Dónde está ahora?

Dudó un momento en contestar. Parecía la cinta de una grabadora repitiendo las mismas cosas, una y otra vez. Pero siguió con el juego, tal vez, podría conseguir algo -Ocurrió un incendio ¿Recuerdas? No volví a saber nada de ella. Luego del incidente, simplemente desapareció de su casa.

-…

Y como en otras ocasiones el interrogatorio se detuvo en el mismo lugar –Ben –le llamó. Nuevamente se había sumido en sus pensamientos. Se levantó de su puesto para acomodarse a un lado del otro. Delicadamente posó una mano en la mejilla del castaño pero no hubo respuesta, estaba frío. –Deberías descansar, el abuelo regresará pronto. Encontraremos una forma de ayudarte ¿Entiendes? Estoy segura que aquel ser que está contigo, esa otra personalidad…podemos eliminarla, estoy segura. Todo estará b… ¡Ah! –gritó adolorida cuando su muñeca fue interceptada con fuerza.

Los ojos ahora rojos de su primo la contemplaban con una mueca de enojo. Intentó resistirse pero era inútil, obviamente la superaba en fuerza bruta. Le estaba cortando la circulación y eso dolía. -¡Déjame!

-Qué ideas se te ocurren Gwendolyn… ¿Te gustaría que yo te hiciera desaparecer? – la amenaza en aquellas palabras hicieron mella en su confusión.

Cayó al suelo luego de verse liberada. La figura del menor se veía escalofriante y por primera vez, Gwen tuvo realmente miedo. Las intenciones asesinas la dejaron inmovilizada en el suelo.

Esta vez, él sí la lastimaría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deambuló por las calles de aquella ciudad extraña. No tenía dinero y no podía recordar donde el abuelo había estacionado el camper. ¿Dónde estaba?

El impulso de escapar para liberarse de la cárcel donde lo tenían en las últimas semanas era un alivio, ahora con más lucidez, pensó que tal vez, había sido mala idea. Aunque quién era él para cuestionarse sobre las acciones que hacía, al cabo, que la mayoría ni las recordaba. ¿En dónde estaba Gwen? ¿Habría ido con él? ¿O se había escapado de verdad?

Sus pensamientos estaban divididos en miles de fragmentos, no recordaba quién era o la razón para aquella urgencia de matar. Sabía con certeza que tenía, además de su prima, un abuelo y una familia esperándolo, y también tenía una idea clara del nombre que poseía. Sin embargo, no se veía como Benjamín Tennyson. Algo faltaba y estaba seguro que _alguien_ estaba bloqueando su intento de retomar su personalidad.

Había tantos recuerdos y emociones que no podía creer que todas le pertenecieran. Se sentía extraño, ajeno y desubicado. Sus manos estaban frías y temblaban bajo las ropas húmedas que lo cubrían. Llovía, no era como si se hubiera dado cuenta. Estaba perdiendo, incluso, la noción del tiempo.

-Chico, ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó una mujer con expresión preocupada colocándole un paraguas para cubrirlo de la llovizna.

Sus ojos verdes se elevaron para observar a la recién llegada. Parecía ordinaria, como cualquier otra. De su pecho reverberó la sensación de placer que sólo sentía cuando las ansias de asesinar crecían. Debía alejarse, sí.

_No. _Susurró un eco a lo lejos.

Un paso atrás y la mano firme de la extraña en su hombro le impidieron el avance.

_Por favor._

El brillo en los ojos de la mujer y la creciente sonrisa oscura en la bonita cara, le alertaron.

_Por favor, detente._

-Demasiado tarde –gritó la desconocida que con un poderoso golpe sobre el pecho del menor, lo envió a volar varios metros adelante.

_Ya no puedo hacerlo, ¿No puedes entenderlo? Los mataré a todos._

La vibración de dolor se esparció como un rayo por sus fibras nerviosas, la falta de aire en sus pulmones y el área alrededor, dolía, dolía demasiado. Probablemente su atacante rompió sus costillas. No se movió de lugar, el temblor en su cuerpo había empeorado y la visión se tornaba cada vez más borrosa.

-Voy a morir en un lugar como este… yo aún…

Tosió. La sangre escurrió por su boca hasta la comisura de sus labios bajando en hilos por su barbilla y sus mejillas. Contempló una vez más el cielo cubierto de nueves grises, sintiendo el zumbido molesto en sus oídos y la sensación de mareo inminente.

_-¿Eres idiota? _–la pregunta brotó de sus labios sin que él realmente estuviera consciente de ellas. Por una fracción de segundo pareció meditarlo pero estaba tan agotado que lo olvidó. Y sólo pudo reírse a carcajadas acompañando al eco que reverberaba en alguna parte de su cerebro.

El robot alienígena que lo había emboscado lo observó con extrañez, siendo la risa la reacción menos esperada. Quiso acabarlo con un golpe final, estuviera riendo o llorando su misión era la misma. Pero ni él ni sus compañeros pudieron entrever el siguiente movimiento. Rápido y certero se desplazó hacia ellos y los fue despedazando uno por uno.

-¡Detente! ¡Detente! ¡Detente! -aullaron vanamente los enemigos. La sonrisa que atravesaba el rostro del pequeño humano y el aura asesina que iba expandiéndose fue lo último que presenciaron. No valía rogar, él ya no era Ben.

.

.

.

.

Max Tennyson detuvo el carro justo para ver la horrible escena que se desarrollaba en aquella plaza en medio de personas heridas, aterrorizadas y cadáveres. Notó la figura causante del alboroto. Largos cabellos negros, de una altura aproximada a la de un chico de 17 años y la apariencia de un humano normal. Y aunque podría ser cualquier otro alienígena, el notorio símbolo del omnitrix en su pecho desmentía cualquier otra evidencia.

-¿Acaso otro desperfecto en el reloj? –cuestionó la pelinaranja a un lado del hombre mayor. Las vendas en su brazo derecho cubrían en su totalidad la extremidad y la frente permanecía cubierta también.

-Tal vez, la transformación no se ha completado aún, pero falta muy poco –declaró con frialdad antes de abrir uno de los compartimentos especiales de su máquina para extraer un arma.

-Abuelo, debemos detenerlo. Seguirá atacando a las personas.

-Lo sé. ¿Segura que puedes hacerlo? Estás muy malherida… -notó con preocupación el abuelo.

-Estaré bien. Debo agradecer que sea lo que haya pasado por su cabeza, él decidió dejarme con vida. Aún existe dentro de sí.

Avanzaron cautelosos y tratando de reducir la distancia sin que este lo notara. El chico continuaba entretenido con el último de los androides que gemía de dolor ante las atenciones que le propiciaba.

-Parece que no bastó con la advertencia Gwendolyn –la criatura se viró y dirigió su vista hacia la chica que lanzaba un ataque, el cual fue fácilmente rechazado.

-Te mataré –sentenció con emoción en su voz. De un salto aterrizó al lado de la maga quién retrocedió asustada, pero antes que pudiera alcanzarla un poderoso objeto se estrelló con brutalidad sobre la parte inferior del desquiciado alien. Este voló unos metros más allá.

-No olvides quién es el plomero aquí chico –le señaló Max Tennyson caminando lentamente hacia la figura que se retorcía.

-¡Eres un…! ¡Libérame! –gritó con furia al verse atado de piernas con una corriente eléctrica bastante molesta sobre su cuerpo.

-Eso no sucederá y lo sabes -observó el anciano con tristeza en su mirada.

-¡Te mataré y a todos en este maldito planeta! ¡Me vengaré! –aulló con dolor y rabia. Intentó incorporarse para derribar a su oponente, sin embargo, el siguiente rayo que atravesó su pecho y reactivó el sistema del Omnitrix, lo dejó paralizado.

_Eso no servirá de nada. Sólo me ayudas a matarlo con rapidez._

La consciencia se desvanecía poco a poco y Benjamín gimió lastimeramente mientras el temblor aumentaba y las convulsiones se hacían más fuertes. Estaba tan alerta y sus sentidos al máximo como nunca los sintió en las semanas anteriores… ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo…?

-Abu…e…lo –intentó llamar la atención del hombre que se acercaba con el arma en su mano, quiso decirle que lo detuviera o lo matara de ser necesario, era muy tarde, lo poco que quedaban de sus recuerdos estaban siendo aniquilados, lo que siguiente que sabría sería nada.

Deseó poder disculparse con su prima, pero lo último que vio fue la figura borrosa de la chica de ojos carmesí con dos espadas en sus manos.

_Adiós…Benjamín._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Perspectivas

**+ESTIGIA+**

**08. Capítulo VIII: Perspectivas**

.

**Disclaimer:** Esta serie no me pertenece, fue creada por **Man of Action** y producida por **Cartoon Network**. Gracias a ustedes por esta espectacular idea, de la cual no espero obtener algún lucro, sólo tomar prestados los personajes para mis locas ideas.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Lo has escuchado? Sigma ha fallado con la misión –susurró un pequeño alien con forma de pez a su compañero de al lado, quién dejó de comer y lo observó con sorpresa -¿En serio? Creo que sólo son rumores. Me han dicho que el chico que lleva el omnitrix es muy fuerte.

-No lo creo, es sólo un niño. ¿Cómo el mayor asesino del universo puede perder ante un crio?

El otro pareció meditar la respuesta, luego se encogió de hombros –Crio o no, tiene la mejor arma de destrucción que puede haber existido.

-No digas pendejadas, queda claro que Sigma es un incompetente –declaró con insolencia.

-Cállate –empujó a su camarada mientras sus ojos seguían la enorme figura del alien con forma humana. El rubio de ojos ámbar los detalló unos instantes antes de continuar con su camino. No tenía deseos de aplastar a nadie por aquellas inútiles habladurías.

Era cuestión de tiempo para completar la misión. No era que no haya podido capturar al chico con el omnitrix. Era que no había querido. Y aunque lo negó al principio, ahora era evidente. Le gustaba y mucho. Benjamín Tennyson era el humano más interesante que había conocido, sin embargo, en ese preciso instante la infección dentro del reloj le estaba carcomiendo el alma.

Una figura le cortó el paso -Sigma. El comandante llama –le avisó el teniente Archo con su solemne presencia y fría voz. Un alien de la raza Kamiri (1), acuerpados, erguidos y con una extraña forma entre rinoceronte y caballo. Asintió, siguiéndolo por la pasarela metálica hasta el salón de mando. Sabía que le esperaba, y eso era una molestia.

-Comandante, Sigma ha llegado –avisó el Kamiri en el umbral de la escotilla esperando la aprobación de su superior para su siguiente movimiento.

-Déjalo entrar. No quiero molestas interrupciones

-Sí, señor –finalizó con una pequeña relevancia, luego le cedió el paso al alien que lo esperaba y cerró la puerta tras él.

Sigma contempló la espaciosa sala llena de pantallas holográficas que señalaban información relevante sobre la nave, las misiones y las últimas novedades del universo.

El comandante era un alien viejo de vasta experiencia. Un Ghromax (1) con la suficiente inteligencia y astucia para para haber logrado un buen lugar como bandido y mercenario. Sin embargo, no era una amenaza para él, se había doblegado ante su mando por simple aburrimiento. Aun así, aquel sujeto se las ingeniaba para colmar su paciencia y creerse el dueño completo de sus acciones.

-Qué forma tan asquerosa has tomado –señaló el comandante con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

Ignoró el comentario dirigido hacia él -¿Para qué me necesita?

-Tan frío como siempre ¿Cuándo será que tendré una reacción de su parte ante mis comentarios, amorfo?

-Será el día en que lo mate.

La estridente risa por parte del Ghromax, inundó la instancia.

-¿Por qué no tengo en mis manos el omnitrix? –cuestionó con enojo y una mirada agria hacia el alien con forma humana.

-El omnitrix tiene un mal funcionamiento. Consideré necesario investigar primero que tipo de anormalidad estaba ocurriendo y cómo está afectando al portador, antes de traerlo aquí.

-¡No te contraté como escuadrón de control! –rompió la copa de vidrio que momentos antes había estado bebiendo -¡Te ordené que me lo trajeras aquí, esa orden no ha cambiado!

El silencio por parte del soldado lo irritó más. Frunció el ceño ante la expresión calmada y poco interesada de su subordinado. –La situación en algunos planetas no es la mejor. Necesito un arma para mantener a mis enemigos al margen y mi negocio a flote. Estamos en el preludio, en algunos años, mientras la situación continúe así, la guerra estallará, y quiero ese artefacto en mi muñeca ¿Has entendido?

-Sí, lo traeré en la menor brevedad posible –declaró indiferente. Abandonó el lugar sin escuchar las últimas palabras del jefe. El no gobernaba nada y menos le interesaba someter. Si lo contrataban estaba bien, y nada más. Porque sólo era un mercenario.

Caminó rápido por los pasillos hacia su nave. Necesitaba con urgencia una malteada de chocolate tamaño extra, y seguir el último rastro del chico. Aunque el plomero que lo protegía era precavido, no existía escondite en el mundo para alejarlo por mucho tiempo. Recuperaría al humano y lo llevaría hasta el comandante, así su vida sería más tranquila… aunque no su consciencia.

.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

.

(1) Razas de alien inventadas de mi parte. No existen en la historia original.

Espero que les haya gustado. Debo comentarles que he decidido abandonar la historia. Serán 2 capítulos más para revelar la misteriosa identidad del alien del omnitrix. La segunda parte que tenía planeada no será posible, pues ante el escaso número de lectores y los ceros reviews, considero inútil el esfuerzo. Me disculpo con aquellos anónimos que leen la historia.


End file.
